No Rain
by APat96
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are off to different colleges in the fall; he to UCLA, and she to Harvard. They're all set to work the long-distance thing, when the relationship is suddenly called off for a new, and unexpected reason. Attempting a happy ending, R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Ka-thunk-Ka-thunk-Ka-thunk._

Annabeth's heart stamped in her chest, screaming and working furiously to pump blood through her tense body. A bead of sweat worked its way down the small of her back, and a vein stood prominently on her left temple. Her hands shook like never before; the webbing of veins clear through her pale, clammy skin.

_Ka-thunk-Ka-thunk-Ka-thunk._

Suddenly, strong, tan arms wrapped around her waist, a face pushed against her cheek and a light, loving kiss planted with it.

"Hey." He said into her hair. "Packing?"

"Yup. Just…packing." She replied.

"You know, I was thinking about getting a webcam, so that we can talk over the computer when we go away." He stated. "You have one of those?"

"No, like the majority of computer owners, I have one _built in_ to my laptop!" She giggled, poking him in the side.

"_Well_, I have _never_!" He exclaimed, in mock alarm, earning more giggles from her. "I don't see the need to get a new computer when my old one works just fine! Besides, even if you're gonna be _rude_ about it, we can still see each other when we're on separate coasts this way."

"I—I've been meaning to talk to you about that." She stammered out nervously.

"About what? Webcams, miss Harvard girl?" He teased.

"No…about…about the long-distance thing." She whispered.

"Look, I know it's gonna be difficult, with the different schools on different coasts thing, but we can make it work! I know we can!"

"Percy…. Please, hear me out!" She begged, tears tracing their way down her cheeks. "I—I'm going _through_ something right now…I need to leave you behind so that you can go through with your dreams. I am _not_ dragging you down with me and holding you back!"

"How could you even _say_ something like that?" He exploded, his voice cracking with emotion. "You could never hold me back! Annabeth! Please… please…I—I thought you said you loved me!" Tears had formed in his eyes, shocking Annabeth. Until now, she had never truly seen him cry. He reached out for her, but she pulled her arm out of reach, jumping up.

"Percy, I _can't!_ I'm doing this _because_ I love you!" She stared helplessly at him. " 'If you love someone, let them go.' " She muttered to herself.

"So what? You're ending it?" He asked, with the tiniest ounce of hope in his eyes.

She paused before answering. "Yes, Percy. I-I'm ending this." And with that, the last glimmer of hope died.

He jumped up from the couch, bounding to the door, his body rigid and his hands in clenched fists. For a moment, just before he exited, he turned back, and she was afraid he might demand to know more. She held her breath, but, just before taking a step into the brisk autumn air, all he did was shoot her a tear-filled look of betrayal. One that screamed "Et tu Brute?", as if she had just stabbed him in the heart.

Alone, she sank to the floor, tears flowing freely, her hands jammed into the pockets of her oversized sweatshirt. She remained this way for what seemed like days, but, in all the clutter in her mind at the moment, her common sense told her it couldn't have been more than an hour or so. She wiped at the tears on her face with the backs of her hands, staring at the cracked hardwood floor with red, bloodshot eyes. Suddenly, the door flew open again, and her eyes jumped to the doorway, hoping for it to be _him_, though she knew it couldn't have been. Thalia stomped her way in, eyes wild and fists crackling with energy.

"What it _Hades_ have you _done_ to him?" She demanded, screaming at full volume. Her lean body shook with anger.

"I…broke it off." Annabeth whispered back slowly.

"I can see that." Thalia snorted. "But what _everyone_ wants to know is _why?_ The _whole_ camp saw him book it out of here with all his stuff! He was _shaking_ for gods' sake!"

"Crap." Came the softly whispered response.

"I'll say." Thalia snorted again. "And you know what he said when I demanded to know what was _wrong _with him?" She didn't even pause for a response, instead rambling on. "He said to go ask _you_. So I'm asking _you_, what in _Hades_ you did!" Fired crackled in her bright eyes, and electricity jumped between her fingers madly. "You guys were _finally_ together! What possessed you to go and break it off? Do you want to be miserable for the rest of your life?"

Silently, Annabeth removed something from her pocket, briefly looking down at it. She gave a short, empty laugh before sliding it across the ground to where Thalia stood. With a small scraping sound, it clunked across her steel-toed boot, and she looked down at it. A smooth, white, plastic stick.

"Tell me this isn't what I think it is." A curt, close-eyed nod came in reply. Bending down, Thalia flipped over the stick, glaring down at the small window. And what else should she find staring back up at her but two, parallel, baby pink lines.

"Shit." She muttered. Annabeth could only nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, he reached for the stainless steel embellishment that played doorknob to the massive, Mahogany door. Every day, he reached for the same doorknob, turned it precisely ninety degrees clockwise, and entered into the brownstone that he lived in. Yes, Percy Jackson was in a rut.

His small apartment in the back, above the newlywed Jamison's', but under Old Miz Roberts, the little Southern woman who had moved in for a change of scenery after her husband died. Everyone was quiet, courteous, and respectful. He hated it.

Well, not so much the respectfulness or the niceness, but the fact that it was so _quiet._ After all those years at camp, he had grown accustomed to having everything be _loud_! It almost made him go back to camp. _Almost._

Who was he kidding? He hadn't been back to camp since Annabeth had _dumped_ his sorry ass. He had seen the way everyone had stared at him with a mixture of horror and pity, as if _he_ was the one with the issues, the one with the defect.

So, what else was he to do than move out, go to college, cut everyone off, and never look back? Nada. Abso-freaking-lutely nothing. And that was exactly what he had done.

Of course, he still spoke with his mom, now and then, but, well, not much besides that. Even now, he had no friends. No one to get attached to or to get attached to him. And, once more, he hated it. Besides, he had no coworkers to speak to or complain about either; he worked from home. The most he ever spoke in one day was his coffee order to Sal the barista at Starbucks, and, on a good day, a polite "hello" to Miz Roberts.

Today, he awoke at a brisk nine a.m., ready to begin another day as a web designer. He scooched his dog, Dorian, from the edge of the bed, and the pug yawned loudly, showing off a large set of teeth, before thumping to the ground and waddling to his water dish.

Percy slid out of bed as well, pulling on a pair of sweatpants over his plaid boxers and grabbing the dog leash and a plastic baggie. He slipped on a tattered white, cotton V-neck, and slipped on his blue, worn down sneakers. Sliding the chain collar around Dorian's neck, he opened to front door, grabbing a baseball cap off the table next to the door on his way out.

Outside, Dorian trotted happily along, and Percy slid on a pair of sunglasses to block out the early morning sun. Not many people walked by on the sidewalk; most were already at work by nine on a Wednesday morning. Those who did brush by them walked with the urgency of someone who was late for work, or with the incognito look of someone on a walk of shame.

Percy bought his coffee from the usual Starbucks, slipping a greeting to Sal, and brought the drink outside, as he stood in the shade of a blossoming pear tree, waiting for Dorian to finish sniffing the trunk. A white petal fell, clinging to his shoulder with the humid spring air. Though it was late April, the sun shone brightly today, and the New York humidity had stepped in.

They continued on to the Spanish Quarter, admiring the sounds of laughter and tela novellas streaming through the open windows high above their heads. They had reaches their destination, the market, where they had come to buy this week's organic produce. They slipped into the shade of the canvas tenting above the stands, and took it all in. The smell of fresh, ripe fruits and vegetables, the rapid Spanish being shot back and forth as the bartering process continued, and somewhere, someone had slipped an old, black radio with a long, shiny antenna onto an overturned crate, and the chorus of "La Bamba" beat steadily through the crowd.

Percy walked over to the stand of plums, not quite ripe yet. The small, wine-colored fruits felt firm in his hand, and he knew that, had he bitten into them, they would taste sour and bitter. He smiled, filling a canvas sack with a few, handing a handful of change to the Latino man behind the stand_; just the way he liked them_.

Suddenly, a small boy, maybe six or seven, came darting through the crowd, dipping a head of blond ringlets under an unsuspecting patron's outstretched arm and laughing thoroughly. He couldn't have been up to any good, and, surely, an angry adult would follow in his wake, muttering apologies to those who had gotten bumped as they tried to catch up with him. Still, though, the sight made Percy smile, something he rarely did anymore, and chuckle as he was reminded of similar things he himself had done.

Then, as was to be expected, a young woman fought her way through the crowd, shouting a name, though it was too loud to determine what it was. She ran past Percy, and he caught sight of a mass of blond ringlets not unlike the child's own, and a thin, lean body clothed in a simple button down and jean shorts. A normal, average young mother taking her son to the farmer's market in the Spanish quarter, nothing too odd about that. Just then, though, she quickly turned the corner, giving him a view of her profile. It was then that he saw gray eyes, and a long, thin face that he thought he would never see again. _Annabeth._


	3. Chapter 3

_WhooshWhooshWhooshWhoosh_

All he could hear was the blood pounding through his ears, his skull, as he stood, watching the spot where he had seen _her_. The lights were suddenly too bright against his eyes, the crowds made him too claustrophobic, and the rapid Spanish was giving him a headache. Dorian struggled against the leash.

That was when, on a whim, he scooped up his dog, and began sprinting after her. His worn sneakers pounded against the pavement as he ran in the same direction, turning the corner and pushing past the crowd. The humid air flew off of him, and his breath echoed around him in a steady pattern. His thoughts raced a mile a minute.

He reached an intersection, turning around and around, huffing for breath and searching the scene wildly with his eyes. He ran up and down the alleyways and streets several times, but to no avail. He couldn't find her. Out of breath and with a terrible throbbing in his right leg, he sank down to a bench, putting the bewildered dog down and tilting his head back with a groan. A young woman gave him a glare and walked past briskly. After catching his breath, he pushed himself off of the bench and began walking for home.

After what seemed like eons, he reached the large, Mahogany door and pushed it open. Inside, he was met with Miz Roberts gathering the mail.

"Honey, are y'all okay? Y'all look like you jus' seen a ghost!" She exclaimed in a heavy Texas drawl, taking in his sweaty shirt and pale, clammy skin.

"Yes ma'am thanks for asking. And, well, not a ghost…kinda."

"Kinda?" She asked, dubiously.

"Well, someone from my past, you know, haven't seen them in a while. We didn't exactly leave on good terms, and I coulda sworn I saw her today. Tried to find her, but, well, looks like I was mistaken." He rambled, giving her a weak smile.

"Poor dear. Y'all should head on upstairs and grab yourself a nice glass of iced tea. Does wonders for the humidity."

"Thanks, ma'am." He said, nodding and making his way for the stairs.

"Oh, before you go on up, I gotta tell y'all the news! The Jamisons are moving on to the suburbs! I ran into that lovely Emily as she was packin' up a truck, and she told me they gon' be heading for some little town right outside a' Boston this afternoon. Such a surprise, ain't it? Well, I have my suspicions as to why, but I s'pose a nice yard might be wonderful for a baby." She rambled, her bird-like voice hopping up and down with excitement.

"Wow. Good for them." He smiled. He really did like Dave and Emily. "Who's gonna be taking their apartment? Have they gotten anyone yet?"

"Well, the place was snatched right up, silly! This nice young woman, fresh outta school. So nice and gorgeous! Y'all should head on over an' introduce yourself. This girl's a real beauty."

"Haha, thanks, Miz Roberts, but I don't think she'd appreciate me bothering her while she's moving in." He said, laughing at her not-so-subtle attempts at matchmaking. They bid each other goodbye, and he trudged upstairs with Dorian for a nice nap and some afternoon work.

In his apartment, he gave Dorian some food before hopping in the shower to erase all traces of his failed chase. Once clean, he got into a comfortable t-shirt and jeans and reclined on the bed for a quick nap and some TV.

When his eyes clicked open, he groped blindly for his clock. 4:17. He had all but slept right through the day. No problem. He would just do some work tonight. He yawned, brushing the sleep from his eyes. Suddenly, a thump came from the floor beneath his bed.

He stared down at the hardwood floor, trying to regain his thoughts and figure out the source of the noise. _Right, _he thought, _that new lady's moving in._ Yawning again, he turned and slid his legs out of bed, scratching Dorian's neck as the dog ran excitedly to him. He got up, padding slowly to the bathroom where he did his best to comb down his matted bed-head.

"Hey, D-man, you up for greeting the new neighbor?" He asked the dog. The dog wagged his tail excitedly at this. Percy grabbed a blue hoody and his sneakers and tossed his baseball cap over his messy hair. Opening the door, he followed Dorian's gallops down the stairs and turned the corner to the apartment that had large, cardboard boxes stacked outside it.

"Hello?" He called, knocking on the slightly ajar door. Dorian raced ahead, slipping through the crack and pushing the door all the way open.

"Dorian! Gods, get back here!" Percy called. He didn't want to enter the apartment uninvited, though his dog seemed to have no problem with it.

Suddenly, a young boy ran to the door, holding the dog up. Dorian was hard at work, licking the boy's face and wagging his tail madly.

"Is this your puppy, mister?" The boy asked with wide green eyes.

"Sure is! Sorry he just barged in like that! I live right upstairs and heard you moving in. Is your Mom or Dad here?" Percy said, kneeling down with a smile.

"Mommy!" The boy called. "One of the neighbors is here and wants to meet you! He brought his puppy!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Percy peeked around the door to see a young woman bending over a cardboard box, her face hidden.

"Hi! Sorry about the mess!" She called, her voice echoing in the box.

"Quite alright!" He called back.

Then, Percy found his eyes drawn to a picture that had, surprisingly, already been hung up on the wall. It was a picture of a lake, with a large group of people posing in front of it. It looked so familiar, it made his head hurt. He was so busy squinting at it, he didn't even notice that the woman had lifted her head from the box, and was walking over to the door, a red bandana covering her eyes as she struggled to the door with a tall, full box.

Just then, she placed the box down by the door, and groped blindly for her bandana to push it up her face again. Once she did, green eyes met gray, and the two shared a mutual look of surprise and horror.

"_Percy?" _She cried, her eyes wide.

But he couldn't respond. The words, _any _words, intelligible or not, had completely left his body, leaving him to stand there, wide eyed, as he tried to for words with what seemed now like a mouth stuffed with cotton.

"Uh….umm…._hi?_"

**A/N: If anyone reading this is from the south, please understand that I don't mean to use "y'all" in an offensive way. I checked with my friend, who grew up in Texas, and she said that, where she was from, they used "y'all" pretty liberally and the way I used it was fine. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Percy, what…what are you _doing _here?" She heard herself ask.

"I—I live…" He gestured towards the ceiling, unable to finish his sentence.

Annabeth composed herself quickly; putting on a tight, fake smile and placing a hand lightly on his upper arm.

"How…how have you been? Wanna come in for some coffee?" She asked, holding the door open. Stunned, he took a cautious step inside, and she shut the door behind him. "First thing I unpacked was the Keurig. Can't do without my coffee!" She murmured nervously. Most people clammed right up in tense situations; she made small talk.

As he sat down silently at the tiny oak table, she brought over two steaming mugs of coffee, and hurried back to the fridge for some cream and sugar. Gods, she hated herself right now. If not for inviting him in, then for hurrying around like some fake Martha Stewart.

"So, you live right upstairs, and you've got a dog. How have you be—" She began to ask.

"Oh, cut the crap, Annabeth. Look, small talk is beneath you. It's too…fake, and it dances around the point." He exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. She smiled lightly, shutting her mouth.

"And what, may I ask, is this point that I am supposedly dancing around?" She asked, taking a swig of coffee.

"Why'd you do it?" He demanded in an even tone. "And don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Really? You come in here and that's the first thing you think to ask?" She muttered, staring down into her hands. "Well, like I told you; I was going through some major changes, and you—you were off to your dream school, where you had a scholarship and your whole life ahead of you. It had nothing to do with me not loving you…just…loving you too much." She rambled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, blinking and avoiding looking each other in the eye.

"So…you have a kid." He finally said, looking up.

"I have a kid." She echoed, a small smile playing across her full lips.

"What's his name?"

"Casper." She smiled. "You wouldn't believe it; he's so smart and—and perfect. I don't know where he gets it."

"Really? Sounds pretty familiar to me." He said lightly, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Please," She snorted, "I am _anything_ but perfect." They sat through another moment of silence, sipping their coffees and watching the young boy play with the dog.

"I have to ask: I overheard you calling your dog…why'd you name him Dorian?" She said finally, turning to face him. He smiled at the quizzical look to her face, which made her cheeks light up red. She quickly turned her attention to the suddenly fascinating packet of Splenda.

"Well, a year or two ago—I'm not really good with dates—I was going through an old box of my camp stuff, and found a certain novel by a certain Irish poet."

"Oscar Wilde? _The Picture of Dorian Gray?_ I've been looking _everywhere _for that! It's my favorite!" She exclaimed, turning back to face him. Had he really named his dog after her favorite novel?

"Yeah, you used to read it _all_ the time! Always pestering me on how much I should just _read_ it!" He laughed, rolling his eyes. "So, when I found that old dog eared copy that must've gotten left in my cabin, I decided to read it. Flew through it in a couple hours."

"Must've liked it, for your attention to have stayed on it for so long!" She laughed.

"Gods, it was great! Anyway, that afternoon, I went out and got myself this guy from the pound and named him Dorian. Never looked back." He smiled.

She shook her head, tilting it back to laugh as she thought of her silly, impulsive seaweed brain. Only he wasn't hers anymore. Her fingers twitched towards his in longing. _No_. She thought. _I can't._ She pulled her hands into her lap and picked at her nails.

Just then, they heard the front door click open, and in walked, or, rather, _flew_ a mass of dark, curly hair. Behind it came a lean body clothed in dark jeans and a leather jacket.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed, jogging towards the door. Thalia brushed her wild hair back with her hands, flicking her bright blue eyes over the apartment. She wiggled her freckle-covered nose and her eyes wandered over to the kitchen.

"Nice place, chica! That coffee I smell?" She asked as she headed towards the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the doorway, her eyes flickering with electricity.

"Percy? What in Hades are you _doing_ here?" She asked, her voice jumping over the syllables in his name as if they were foreign.

"I—uh live right upstairs. Came down to…introduce myself to the new neighbor, and, well, the rest is history." He said nervously. Thalia spun around on her boot-covered heel, facing Annabeth.

"Need me to get him out of here?" She whispered, though not quietly enough for Percy to not hear it. With one look over at Percy, Annabeth shook her head, giving Thalia a smile. "Good." Thalia answered, spinning back around and making her way to the coffee maker. As she grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, she looked over her shoulder at Percy.

"So…long time no see, cuz." She finally said.

"Yeah, well, I…avoided camp after…you know." He said with a small smile. "Nice to…see you, though. You leave the hunters? You look…different."

"If by _different_, you mean that I no longer wear silver, then yes. I wanted to go to college and experience the real world. Lady Artemis was upset, of course, but understanding of the need for education. I'm free to go back whenever." She answered, narrowing her eyes at him. She chugged down the last of her coffee; black, just the way she liked it; and made her way towards the living room.

"There you are, you little nut job!" She exclaimed, holding her arms out for a hug from Casper. He jumped into her arms willingly, and nuzzled a small face into her shoulder. "Ready for that movie I promised you last week?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed excitedly as she put him back down, his green eyes excitedly jumping around the room. Thalia ruffled his crazy mass of blond curls.

"Thalia? What in the world…" Annabeth stepped forward, her eyes questioning.

"Look," Thalia began, lowering her voice as she helped the boy into his coat. "You gotta talk to Percy, and it'll be better if the two of you are alone." Annabeth nodded solemnly, crossing her arms against her chest defensively. Her head filled with a million different things as she frantically searched for a sensible, practical plan. By the time she thought to turn her head back towards the door, Thalia was already gone, the door slamming lightly behind them. Sighing, Annabeth spun back around and made her way towards the kitchen. When she got there, though, she found Percy with an open photo album on the table.

"Hope you don't mind." He said, looking up. "I just—I just found this in a box marked 'camp stuff' so I decided to take a look through it." He rambled, flushing slightly at admitting to being nosy. She giggled, taking a seat next to him and looking down at the photos.

"Must be from after I left." He murmured, never taking his eyes off the page. "I don't remember some of these people."

Suddenly, both their eyes landed on a picture of four people: Thalia, Grover, Nico, and a very, very pregnant Annabeth. Her face flushed entirely, and she was sure that she was comparable to a giant tomato. He laughed, but it was empty and bitter.

"You…find something funny about…this?" She asked quietly.

"No…just that…I keep thinking, if I had _done_ something differently, or been a better person, I—I could be as happy as you are, right now. I could, have kids and not have to worry about dying an old spinster!"

"Percy, it wasn't anything you did wrong! Yeah, you've made mistakes—blowing up mount Tam was one of them—but in this case…you made no mistake. It's not your fault." She said, placing a hand on his arm and rubbing it comfortingly.

"This isn't gonna be like _Good Will Hunting, _where you keep saying it's not my fault in an attempt to get me to open up, is it?" He laughed quietly. She smiled, shaking her head no.

"Percy, I loved you then, and…and I love you now. You'll always have a place in my heart, because, deep down, we'll always be soul mates. Aphrodite told me herself." She smiled.

"Wow…that's really…cliché." He laughed lifting his head.

"Yeah, it is," She agreed, joining in. "They're clichés 'cause they _work_, though!"

Then, their eyes met, gray against green, and their laughing slowly died down. They held eye contact before slowly, but surely leaning their heads together, meeting in the middle for a light kiss. They continued on, deepening the kiss, until Percy scooped Annabeth right out if her chair in a romantic, chivalrous gesture, and carrying her off into the bedroom.

As he carried her there and lay her on the unmade bed, she couldn't help but think of how _wrong_ it all was, and how much of a terrible person she was for doing this all to him again. She crushed those thoughts, though, shoving them to some desolate corner of her mind so she could just…be _selfish _and enjoy herself.

After a time had passed, they lay in the bed with a light blanket covering them. She had her head on his bare chest, and her blond curls sprayed out behind her. He laid a protective arm around her, tracing her curves with light touches of his fingertips. Though it was so _perfect_, she couldn't help but think it was just the calm before the storm. She was right.

As if on cue, they heard the front door swing open once more, though, instead of hearing the peals of laughter of Thalia and Casper, they heard Dorian growl loudly, barking at whomever had just entered. Instantly, Annabeth sat up in bed, pulling the blanket around her chest. Her eyes widened, anticipating the words she knew were sure to follow.

"Annie, I'm _home!_" Came a deep man's voice echoing through the apartment. Percy's eyes widened in fear and horror. Annabeth quickly threw on a sweatshirt and pair of jeans, tossing Percy's clothes to him.

She flung open the door, slipping out to meet the mysterious person, and, as he heard harsh words being exchanged, Percy slipped on his clothes, muttering swears the entire time. Then, as he prepared to turn the doorknob and pretend that he had been, _'just putting in some shelves!'_, he heard, as clear as day, a slap; skin against skin; ring out through the place. And that was when he threw open the door and booked it to the source of the noise: _Annabeth._

**A/N: Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but I promise that all the questions will be answered in the next chapter or two! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, if you've got some good ideas, or if you need anything cleared up. Casper's father will be revealed in chapter 5, as will the identity of the mystery person. Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy slid against the wall, peering behind the corner to where the living room met the hallway. In the yellow light, he saw two figures: Annabeth in her hastily thrown together outfit, and a man with his back to Percy. Annabeth gave the intruder the death stare as the man held his face.

"What the hell, Annie?" The man demanded.

"Bruce, me moving out was me LEAVING you!" Annabeth spat out.

The man gave a small snort and moved towards Annabeth, pinning her to the couch. Though she fought and struggled, he weighed significantly more than her and easily kept her down. He began to tug at her shirt.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. "Oh my gods, get _off _of me!"

"Oh, come on, Annie, you _know_ you love it! You know you want it!" He cooed. That was when she spat in his face, making a clear shot to his eye. This only enraged him, though, and he began to pull off her shirt with roughly.

Percy's limbs suddenly felt like weights, and he found himself unable to move. He could only watch wide eyed as Annabeth was attacked, though he beat himself up for it in his head. _Get your ass over there and save her, godsdammit!_

"Percy!" Annabeth called as a last ditch attempt.

Just then, his limbs suddenly lightened up, his mind cleared, and his vision targeted the scumbag in the wife beater and low slung jeans. He raced forward, slinging the man off of Annabeth and shoving him to the floor. He could smell heavy liquor on his breath.

"Who the hell're you?" The drunken man slurred. Percy didn't even bother to answer, instead falling upon the man and slugging him in the face. Bruce attempted to fight back, but Percy's years of battle training had taught him well, and he dodged every ill-fated punch and kick, landing plenty of his own. After a few moments of fighting, one especially hard throw landed on the other man's face with a sickening crunch, and blood sprayed from his nose, staining his white shirt.

"You broke my nose, you little shit!" The man slurred, grasping for his face. Percy took this opportunity to pick the other man up by the collar, swinging the door open and tossing him onto the street with little difficulty. Panting, chest heaving, he spun around, locking every single lock on the door. He moved over to the window, spying the man stumble off, down the sidewalk.

Percy turned around to see Annabeth slumped on the couch, holding her face in her hands and rubbing at her eye. She looked up at him after a moment, boring into him with enormous, gray eyes tinged with sadness and relief.

"Percy, thanks gods, you—I can't thank you enough." She whispered. She looked so hopeful and thankful, but Percy was still worked up, and became enraged. _How could she date such scumbags? I bet she's got a whole list of guys like that. Maybe I'm just another number to her. Gods, I'm such an idiot! _His mind raced a mile a minute.

"Gods, Annabeth, is this all a _game_ to you?" He exploded.

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

"You heard me! I bet you've got tons of exes, just like him. Why do you lower yourself to their level, are you just a slut, in it for the sex?" He continued on, instantly feeling awful about calling her such a name.

"What in Hades are you talking about?" She screamed. "You don't know me, how can you say such a thing?"

"Clearly if you were ever with him, you just want sex, so what else have you gotten into since I last saw you? Drugs? Alcohol? Really, I could go on!"

"Percy, you have no right to judge me like this! It was _one _guy, and I bet you've got a whole past that isn't any better!"

"Any better than whoring yourself out? Gods, the Annabeth that _I_ knew would never do such a thing! Whatever happened to her? Really missing her right now!" He scoffed.

"Percy! How dare you!"

"How dare I what, point out the truth to someone who's too blind to see it?" He demanded. He already felt guilty about saying these things, but he had had a short temper since they had broken up, and he was already too far-gone to stop and apologize now. So, if he couldn't dig himself out, his strategy was always to just keep digging…all the way to freakin' China.

"Percy, shut up!"

"Make me! Gods Annabeth, the way _you_ get around, do you even know who Casper's _father_ is?" He scoffed.

"It's _you_, you assface!" She blurted, instantly slapping a hand over her mouth and going pale.

"Wh-what?" Percy asked, his eyes going wide and his voice cracking.

"Oh my gods…" Annabeth whispered, turning away.

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I have finals coming up, and I feel like if I dragged it out even more, then it would start to sound like I was just doing it to be dramatic, which, as you can see from all the cliff hangers, I'm _totally_ not trying to do! Yeah, sorry about those, I'll be wrapping everything up in the next chapter, so that will be the last dramatic one, and then the rest will be all happy ending and smooth sailing. Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_What?_" He asked again, reaching forward and placing a hand on her arm. She shrugged it off, turning away.

"Nothing." She muttered. "What do I know, I'm just a slut."

"'Annabeth, I—I let my temper get the best of me. I didn't mean those things, I swear. But Annabeth, if what you said is true, then you _have_ to tell me."

" Percy, just…go _home!_" She begged, turning around.

"Annabeth, _tell _me! Am I his father or not?" He demanded.

"Fine, Percy! Yeah, you are!" She spit at him, her brow furrowing.

"Why—why wouldn't…why didn't you _tell_ me?'

"What do you want me to say?" She asked. "That I got knocked up at 18 and broke up with you because I didn't want to hold you back with a kid? Because that's exactly what I did, and I don't regret it for a moment."

"What, you didn't think to at least send me a postcard, maybe stay in touch? I had a _right_ to know, Annabeth!" He ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"_You're _the one who ran away! Gods, you act like you wouldn't even blame me after a couple years for holding you back from your dreams! Admit it, you would have hated me by now, and we would've gotten a divorce, and—and I couldn't do that! I couldn't have you hate me!"

"What, anymore than I do now?"

"Percy, you don't hate me, you just…you're upset, and you…you're _angry_ with me, but I—I know you, and you don't hate me."

"Gods, Annabeth! Honestly, I don't even know _what_ to think right now!"

"Percy," She began, softening up and reaching towards him. He pulled away, walking quickly for the kitchen table for his stuff. He picked up Dorian's leash, pulling the sleeping dog away.

"Percy, don't do this!" She called, rushing after him.

"Look, I—I need some time to…think things over. I'm…really sorry about calling you all those names." He muttered, turning towards the door. As he reached for the door, though, it swung open, revealing Thalia and Casper, both of whom were laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked, registering the tension. Thalia dropped her purse at the table by the door, putting her hands on her hips and stepping in. Casper dropped down beside her, petting Dorian. After sharing a tense, hurt-filled look, Annabeth and Percy both answered "nothing", muttering under their breaths.

"Nice to see you, Thals." Percy said quietly, putting a friendly hand on her arm.

"Yeah, you too." She answered slowly, confusion crossing her face. Percy bent down to meet Casper in the eye.

"Casper, it was really great to meet you." He smiled weakly. "I hope you'll come up and visit Dorian sometime, he's really taken a liking to you." Casper lifted his head of curly blond hair, and met Percy's eyes, green on green. He nodded, giving Percy a wide grin full of gaps from teeth he had lost. Percy's heart jumped, and his eyes stung, but he pushed those feelings aside and returned the grin with a smile.

He stood up, giving Annabeth one last, long glance, and then pushed through the door, closing it slowly behind him. He let Dorian out of the very front door, so that the dog could find a tree to do his business on. The dog quickly came back inside, and galloped upstairs to Percy's apartment. Percy trudged up behind him, carefully unlocking the door and entering, closing it behind him.

He sunk against the wall inside, his head tilting back. He emitted a low, long sigh, and closed his eyes, rubbing at his face. His eyes stung with a fierce intensity, and the tears came slowly. He was shocked to find himself crying; he hadn't cried since the breakup. His shock turned to rage, and he clenched his fists, burrowing his head in his lap.

After sitting there for a while, he was shaken out of the trance by Dorian's whimpering. He gave the dog a pat and stood up, instantly feeling weary. His bones felt so deeply, _deeply_ heavy, and all he wanted to do was sit down and sleep for a hundred years. Thoughts raced through his head, images too. That kid, who had Annabeth's hair, and his eyes, and—and was just so _perfect._

_How could I just __**not**__ know? _He thought to himself. _I mean, really! She told me she was going through "stuff" and I didn't even bother to ask her what was going on? And now, because of me, that kid, who's never done anything wrong to the world, had to grow up without a father. __**I **__was supposed to be there for him, and what does he get instead? Scumbags like Bruce! I single-handedly messed up a kid. And I didn't even know about it!_

_ Gods, stop being such a drama queen! _He chided himself. _Annabeth is a __**good**__ mom, and she's done what's best for Casper!_

Feeling dizzy, he staggered to the bedroom, and fumbled for the top drawer in his dresser, the sock drawer. After digging around in there for a moment, he produced a black velvet box. He opened it, revealing a tiny, but otherwise completely perfect diamond ring. The one he had been planning to give to _her._ He felt his stomach leap up past his heart.

Percy staggered for the bathroom, turning on the shower to its coldest setting and jumping in, still in his clothes. He slouched down in the tub, letting the cold-water rain down on him. Tilting his head back against the blue tile, he made a pact to himself to make it better. Somehow, he would. He _had_ to. If he didn't establish at least _some_ relationship with Casper, then it was all over, and his life would be useless. He realized how melodramatic it all sounded, but he meant every word of this pact. _My __**kid. **_He thought. _I have a kid. _

"I'm gonna be Casper's father, no matter what." He muttered into the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth sunk down in a chair at the kitchen table. She put her head in her hands, sighing deeply. Thalia, noting that something was up, walked over to her and sat down beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"What happened, honey?" She asked.

"I slept with him." Annabeth blurted out matter-of-factly.

"What in Hades, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, taken aback.

"It was…I don't know, it just happened! We were talking, and…he admitted that he still loved me, and I said I did too, and—and…" Annabeth cried.

"Did you use a—" Thalia began to ask.

"Of course! And I'm on a pill…unlike my eighteen year old 'I'm so naïve, I didn't think that we'd do it 'til college' self."

Thalia gave her a withering look, and nodded for her to continue her story.

"Then, _Bruce _just _shows_ up out of the blue, and—and he's drunk and forcing himself on me, and…Percy beat him up. Bruce and I broke up! He…he followed me from Boston, for crying out loud! Percy scared him off, though, I think. Broke his nose. I think I'm gonna call the police tomorrow." She rambled on.

"So why was he so pissed when he left?"

"Who, Bruce? I told you, Percy beat the crap out of him!"

"No, Percy!" Thalia answered back impatiently.

"Well, he started calling me all these names, and he got all huffy…he said that I must've been a whore since I was dating a guy like Bruce. I mean, I _said_ that I had left Bruce! And…and I was only _with_ him in the first place to protect Casper from monsters! I—I just don't understand where this verbal attack came from!"

"Annabeth," Thalia said carefully, "Do you think he could've been jealous?"

"Oh, gods…yeah, that does make sense…. But he didn't have to be so _rude _about it! I mean, seriously! He was acting like a total—"

"Yeah, Annabeth, I get it." Thalia said, cutting her off. "So he called you names and then left all sulky?"

"No…he—he asked if I even knew who Casper's father was."

"And you said?"

"I…I was so caught up in the moment! You have to understand that…he was being such an ass!"

"Annabeth, what did you say?" Thalia demanded.

"I told him that _he_ was Casper's father, and well, he was upset with me."

"Clearly." Thalia remarked.

"So, now he knows…and he said he needs time to think about it, so I guess…I guess I'll just give him time."

"It sounds like the right thing to do." Thalia said, smiling faintly. "You know, a lot of people didn't like what you decided to do, when you found out, but you should know that I'm sticking by you, no matter what, and I don't doubt that you made a solid decision."

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled back faintly.

After they sat and talked about decorating the apartment, which Thalia clearly hated, but put up with for Annabeth's sake, Thalia ordered a pizza for the three of them, and they all sat at the table, eating and laughing about the fun Thalia and Casper had had that afternoon. After dinner, Annabeth got up to run a bath for Casper, but, wanting Annabeth to relax, Thalia got up and did it herself. When Casper was bathed and in his pajamas, Annabeth rose from her recliner and tucked Casper into his bed, turning on his projector of the constellations. The two of them had always loved to look at his ceiling, pretending that they were outdoors in a place where you could actually see the stars, and Annabeth would tell him all the Greek stories of the constellations.

"G'night Mom." Casper said sleepily.

"Night, Casper, my little friendly ghost." Annabeth said back. "How do you like the new place?"

"I like it." Casper murmured, closing his eyes. "Especially Mr. Jackson from upstairs. He's really nice, and he's got a doggy!" He said, smiling as he drifted off to sleep. Annabeth smiled, swallowing a lump in her chest, and, kissing him on the cheek, she smoothed the blankets around him. Each said, "I love you" to each other, and Annabeth slipped from the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Annabeth padded back to the kitchen, plopping back down at the kitchen table next to Thalia.

"Don't you think you oughta be heading back to Brooklyn?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't like the idea of leaving you alone at a time like this…" Thalia answered.

"No, it's fine, Thals! I have all seven of my locks and deadbolts tightly shut. Besides… I think the worst of it is over, and now, the only thing to do is wait and see what happens." Annabeth answered. "Besides, I don't want you to get mixed up with those crazy people who ride the subway late at night!" She said, giggling.

And so, Thalia left and said goodnight to Annabeth, leaving the young woman alone at last. Annabeth rose from the table and headed to her bedroom. The bed was already a mess, on the first night there. It had already been slept in. And not just slept, but _slept_. Her stomach turned.

She gathered all her strength to strip the bed of its new, canary-yellow sheets, which, to her, signified happiness and good times, replacing them with a set of crisp, Avocado-green ones, to signify new beginnings. Something she had learned in psychology, how different colors had different meanings to the psyche.

She smoothed the cream-colored comforter carefully, and stripped herself of her sweatshirt and jeans. Walking over to her dresser, she grabbed a pair of boy-shorts for sleeping, and an old Red Sox shirt from her time in Boston. Comforted by the light cotton of her clothes, she curled back the covers of her newly made bed and climbed in, surrounded by the airy, jersey sheets. She still felt anxious, though.

Annabeth remembered another trick she had learned in psychology class, this one a home remedy for anxiety. She breathed in, clenching her toes, and exhaled, unclenching them. Little by little, she worked her way up her body, tightening each individual muscle with an inhale and loosening them with an exhale. By the time she reached her head, and she scrunched her face, she was relaxed, _exhausted_, really, and lay back, ready for sleep.

As she drifted off into a deep slumber, she heard the sounds of the city: the distant traffic, the wails of some distant siren, and the television that someone had on upstairs. Probably the old woman that lived at the top floor. She had spent years in Boston, or rather in an apartment in Brookline. The noises were, compared to this, minimal, and the views were great, especially the Chestnut Hill reservoir, where she would take Casper for walks around the large body of water. Alas, Brookline couldn't compare to Brook_lyn_, and, since she had spent a large chunk of time here with Percy, this city gave her good feelings. So, as she fell asleep, she thought to herself.

She had made mistakes, no doubt about it. She had had sex without using birth control, which she still beat herself up for, despite her love for Casper. She had wronged the one she loved, sure. And, most importantly, she had robbed her son of a father. That last one hurt the most. But, Annabeth Chase didn't shy away from a challenge. Annabeth Chase was here to stay, and would make her amends, whatever it took.

_She swore it on the River Styx._

**A/N: I just added a small change to chapter six that hopefully clears up Percy's emotions after the break up. It's small, but hopefully answers some questions and adds a little flare! Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

As morning dawned on Manhattan, and the telltale sound of early morning traffic filled his apartment, Percy rose from his bed. He had sacked out there after removing himself from the shower and changing into dry clothing. The velvet box that he had brought into the shower with him now lay in a soggy pile on the bathroom floor, the diamond lightly glinting in the weak light.

He grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoody, throwing them on and padding to the kitchen. There, he started his coffee maker, which hadn't been used in a very long time, ever since he started going to Starbucks. He rooted around his cupboard for some ground coffee, and, upon finding them, he poured them into the machine and walked over to the small kitchen table, grabbing a bagel off the counter as he went. Percy tore off pieces of bagel and shoved them into his mouth as he sat there, staring absentmindedly at the wall. He was devising a plan.

Just as he had come up with a brilliant strategy of lingering on the stoop and reading a book, waiting for Annabeth to walk past, he trashed it, and began to build himself up to just go downstairs and nock on the door. _Yeah_, He thought to himself,_ and I'll give her a speech and beg for forgiveness and…and tell her I want in on Casper's life, and—_

Just then, there came a nock at the door, causing him to jump. His thoughts were scattered, and, confused, he slowly walked towards the door, his eyebrows furrowed. Unlocking the series of deadbolts and locks, he grasped the doorknob and turned it firmly. There, in the doorway, stood Annabeth, wearing a red business suit, and, behind her, Casper. Percy gulped.

"Annabeth? What…what are you guys doing her?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"This is going to sound _completely_ insensitive, but I have a favor to ask you." She responded.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I—my babysitter cancelled last minute, and there's no one to watch Casper while I'm at work. His school is on break this week, and I can't miss my first day at this job!" She spilled, realizing how desperate she sounded.

"I—uh…what?"

"There's no one else to ask! Can you just watch him for a couple hours? Until five? I'm so, so sorry! You work from home, right? I—I can give you money for…for pizza and…and something to do!" She rambled, pleading with him.

"Annabeth, it's…uh, it's cool, I'll watch him."

"Oh, thank Gods! I was worried, that, you know, after…but I had no other choice!" She exclaimed.

"Does he…does he know?" Percy asked, lowering his voice.

"No. But, Percy, please, don't say anything, the right time will come." She answered, a small, sad smile hinting on her face. Percy began turning this over in his head. _She planned on telling Casper? When? Gods…_

He gave her a tight smile, and stood away from the doorframe, beckoning them inside. Annabeth ushered Casper in, and the seven year old immediately found Dorian and began playing with him. The two adults stood in the entrance area, watching the child play, a mixture of pride and sadness on their faces, enveloped in small smiles.

"Thanks." Annabeth said finally, turning to him. "I—I appreciate it, and, well, I just want you to know that I'm…sorry."

Percy nodded at this, mulling it over in his head, and the two shared a look of mixed emotions.

"Gods, I'm gonna be late!" Annabeth called out, glancing at her watch. "Uh, thanks so much! Casper, I'm going to work! I love you!" She called. The boy instantly stopped playing with Dorian and ran to his mother, wrapping his small arms around her and repeating the three words back to her. Annabeth bent down, kissing him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Percy watched them, longing and sorrow filling his eyes. He did his best to hide his emotions, however, when Casper turned to him, a giant grin decorating his face. Annabeth slowly slipped from the apartment, saying her last goodbyes, and left the two alone.

"Well, Mr. Casper," Percy began, smiling as he bent down to eye-level with the boy, "I actually have to get some work done on my computer, but you're welcome to go watch some TV in the den and play with Dorian. Sound good to you?"

"Yup!" Casper answered back with a grin, as Percy led him to the sofa and turned on the TV for him. Casper turned on Rugrats, an old favorite of Percy's.

"Wow, so your mom lets you watch stuff that's _not_ educational?" He asked jokingly.

"Only when I'm on vacation." The boy answered back politely. "Otherwise, we like to watch National Geographic a lot. My favorite, though, is learning about the presidents!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Which one's your favorite?" Percy asked, smiling.

"Well, when we lived in Boston, Mom would take me to the JFK library a lot, so I guess he's kinda my favorite!"

"A wise choice!" Percy laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, I'll leave you to soak up some non-educational programming while I get a little work in."

And so, Percy walked over to his office, the small room off of the main area, and sat down at the dark brown desk. He opened his silver MacBook up, _yes, he had finally gotten a new laptop after his PC had died on him_, and began working, fully engrossed in designing some new software for an advertising agency. Why they needed software, he wasn't quite sure, but he designed it anyway.

After what seemed like a short time to him, but was indeed a long time to everyone else, he finally saved his work and checked his watch. Stretching, he stood up, pacing over to the den.

"So, Casper, you must be getting tired of being a couch potato, how does some lunch and a walk for Dorian sound?"

"Great!" Casper answered back, politely, once again, _his mother taught him very well_. "But, Mr. Jackson, do you mind if I use the restroom first?"

"No problem, buddy, it's right down there, first door on the left. Oh, and you don't have to call me 'Mr. Jackson'! Percy is fine!"

The boy nodded, turning off the TV and walking to the bathroom. Percy put on his socks and sneakers, grabbing his baseball cap and Dorian's leash. He made sure his wallet was in his pocket, and that his keys were attached firmly to his belt, lest he forget them somewhere. _In fact,_ he thought, _Annabeth came up with that, 'cause I kept forgetting my keys everywhere!_ He smiled lightly, the memory bringing back a certain fondness.

Finally, he heard the toilet flush, and the distinct sound of someone washing their hands for the recommended thirty seconds. Then, there was a pause as the water was shut off.

Casper emerged moments, later, cradling something in his palms.

"Mr. Jackson…uh, sorry, Percy? Um, I found something on the floor, it looks like a diamond! I think you must've left it there by accident!"

Percy blanched, reaching forward and receiving the box with the ring.

"Oh, gods, uh, thanks, Casper! That's just, uh…"

"I know it's an engagement ring." Casper filled in, matter-of-factly. "Bruce tried to give Mom one in Boston, but she said no."

"Uh…really?" Percy asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Yup. Mom told me after that she an' Bruce were together to protect me, or something. That doesn't make sense, though, does it? Well, I didn't like Bruce anyways…he smelled like fart!"

Percy, though still in shock over this information, chuckled at this. He was brought out of his thoughts by Casper asking him something.

"What? Sorry, zoned out for a second!" Percy said with a small smile.

"I asked if you had a girlfriend that you were gonna give the ring to." Casper stated. "Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, Casper, prettiest girl in the world, but I haven't really seen her in years." He answered with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Casper answered, staring at the ground.

"Nope, it's not that big of a deal." Percy said, giving the boy a grin. "Now, who's up for some pizza and a trip to the dog park?"

Casper grinned and nodded while Dorian woofed. Percy showed him how to hold the leash, and the two were out the door, Dorian leading him down the stairs excitedly. Before exiting the apartment and attempting to catch up with them on the stairs, Percy placed the box on the counter, staring at it for a moment before shaking his head and closing the door. _He just kept moving forward._

**A/N: If anyone is confused about the presence of a ring, check out chapter 6, I added it in there because I decided to do something with it. Sorry for any confusion! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

They sat in a small diner, staring at each other while they waited for a large pepperoni pizza. The boy fiddled with his thumbs, tugged at his shirt, tore his cheap paper placemat. So did Percy.

Casper looked up at him with wide eyes, which were met by equally wide eyes. Casper smiled politely and glanced away, noting the awkwardness of the situation. The truth was, he barely knew this guy. I mean, sure, his mom trusted him enough to babysit, which had to count for something, but _still_. His fingers curled tightly around the small sphere he kept in his pockets.

His mom had given it to him, and he had had it ever since, always rolling it through his fingers when he was particularly thoughtful about something. That happened a lot.

Casper looked down, blinking rapidly as he thought about Boston, and the friends he had left behind. Well, actually, he hadn't had many friends that were his age, rather they were adults. The kids in his class were too immature for him; Casper could recite Emerson from heart and had read all the classics when he was five. They made potty jokes. And that alone was enough to seek a better group of friends.

There was Mr. Murray, the man who lived in the apartment above them. He taught history in the local high school, and never failed to engage Casper in history lessons. There was Ms. McCann, who had grown up a part of the Irish Southie culture, and who read to Casper after her shifts at the local library.

Of course, these were only his two favorite adults. He had many more that would teach him and who knew him by name, never failing to greet him warmly.

Casper smiled at the thought, rolling the ball between his fingers delicately. He didn't get the feeling that New Yorkers would be his friends, but, as he looked up at Percy, who was making a pile of shredded napkin on the table, he smiled, knowing that, at the very least, he would have one friend. And what could be better than a friend with a dog?

Percy, catching his glance, smiled back, tentatively. Then he glanced down again, gulping so hard his adam's apple bounced. He picked at his thumbnail, and appeared thoughtful for a second. He shook his head slightly, then, thinking the better of it, shot his head back up and blinked rapidly. His mouth would open and close, briefly, as if he wanted to say something, _anything_, but could not think of anything to say. Casper, meanwhile, as he had been conditioned to do so by his mother, just smiled, politely, and avoided eye contact.

_He's _clearly_ nervous about _something_. _Casper thought. _But what? Is it because I found that ring? Maybe he's never hung out with kids before._ His eyes narrowed as he thought about this.

Casper's eyes followed Percy's hands to his neck, where his fingers toyed with a leather string around his neck. Whatever was on the cord was shrouded from view, and the leather was faded and cracked from age. Still, he could tell, from the way that Percy held it, that it held sentimental value.

"So, what's the necklace from?" Casper asked, breaking the silence. "If you don't mind me asking." He added, as an afterthought.

Startled, Percy sat up straighter, focusing his attention on the boy.

"I—uh—don't mind at all. Um, this is from a camp that I went to, a long time ago. In fact, I went there with your mom, which is how I know her." Percy smiled lightly.

"Oh, you guys were friends at Camp Halfblood?"

"Uh—yeah, we…we were best friends. Gods, we went on all these adventures together." He smiled, slightly surprised that Casper knew about the camp. "Best years of my life." Casper nodded, smiling.

"How did you meet her?" Casper, for his part, did his best to stoke the conversation, for fear of uncomfortable silence. Again, he had been programmed to be polite, and he could never shake it.

"Well, uh, I…it was my first day at camp, and, uh, I got hurt, so your mom took care of me. Only problem was, she said I drooled in my sleep!" He laughed. "Anyways, she _hated_ me at first! But then, we had to go on this quest together, a very important one, too, and, well, I like to think I won her over with my impeccable sense of humor."

The two shared a laugh, as Percy went on to tell of that quest, and the ones that followed, giving all the details of the friendship, but sparing those of the resulting relationship.

"…and, gods, you should have _seen_ her face when I walked into camp, and she was in the middle of lighting my shroud. She was so pissed!" He laughed as the beefy Italian guy with the oil-stained apron set a large, golden pie down in front of them.

The two smiled, appreciating what Percy had dubbed the 'best darn pizza on this side of the Hudson!' They each grabbed a slice, careful to hold it so that the hot, gooey cheese wouldn't slide off and hit the table. Taking bites, they smiled in appreciation and chewed thoughtfully.

Swallowing, Casper placed his slice down on his paper plate, wiping his oily hands on the napkin in his lap. He giggled as Percy attempted to separated the long strand of cheese trailing between his mouth an the slice.

Looking down, he slipped his ball from his pocket, rubbing it between his fingers. Or, at least, he attempted to, however, his oily fingers betrayed him, and the sphere slipped from his grasp, rolling beneath the table. He quickly peeked underneath the table, only to see the ball had stopped immediately at Percy's feet.

"Percy," Casper asked, lifting his head back up. "I just dropped something and it's next to your foot, can I have it?"

"Sure, no problem." Percy said, finally putting down his slice, and ducking beneath the table. Moments later, he appeared above the table top, the ball in his hand and a confused expression written on his face.

"Casper, what is this?" He asked, checking over the round object. Blinking his eyes, he handed it back to the boy.

Casper checked it over, tracing the green trident with his finger.

"It's…uh, it's just a bead that my mom gave me."

"Oh, it must be from her camp necklace." Percy said, his brow still furrowed.

"Actually, she said that it's my…my, uh, dad's." He whispered, his cheeks flushing. He swallowed, hoping Percy didn't think him an idiot, when he looked up and saw the spot on Percy's chest where his necklace lay flat on his chest. There, among the beads, identical to the ones his mother had, lay an empty spot, where one bead clearly used to lay. He stared severely at this spot.

Percy glanced down at his chest to meet the boy's stare. That was when he remembered the bead that he had lost all those years ago. The bead that now lay in Casper's palm. Percy bit his lip, sighing.

"You—are you…my dad?" Casper asked, his eyes wide and his skin pale.

"Uh…well, I um…yes?" Percy answered slowly, stumbling over words and wincing as they came out. In return, Casper just slumped in his seat, tucking his head into his chest and letting his blond curls block the world out.

**A/N: Sorry, not my best chapter, but I was having severe writer's block and felt guilty about not updating. Feel free to comment with suggestions, but no flames, por favor! Thanks again for reading, sorry to leave you with a semi-cliffy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy didn't know whether to be impressed that Casper was so smart, or freaked that he had found out. He decided on both, and threw some rapid heartbeats into the mix. He exhaled, slowly, staring at the boy across from him. His head was tucked into his chest, and his arms wrapped around his head, as if trying to block out the sudden chain of events. His curls, delicate and golden, swept in his pale face, and his body, curled as it was, trembled, as if the boy had been physically assaulted.

"Casper," Percy said finally, reaching a tentative hand out. "Look, I didn't know about you, I just found out myself yesterday. I would never want to hurt—"

"You left her." Casper interrupted, lifting his head, his face blotchy and pink. "You just left my mom to raise me, alone! You…. you buttface!"

Percy stared at him, mouth agape. Casper's voice rattled with as much emotion as a seven year old could have, and it cracked with fear, hate, anger.

"What, did you just decide she wasn't good enough for you? That I wasn't good enough for you? Did you even love her?"

"Yeah, of course I did! And, had I known about you, I would never want to be apart from you! You have to understand, your mom broke up with _me_! I had no idea!"

"If you loved her so much, then why did you leave? You're supposed to stick together, through thick and thin, and always fight for the ones you love!" Casper said, reciting a common theme from the novels he had read. "You didn't even think to ask why, or to…to, I don't know, keep in touch?"

"I..uh…um." Percy stuttered, unable to form words. And it was then that he realized how selfish he had been. He had made it all about him. What had _he_ done wrong, why did she leave _him_, how could she do this to _him_? Everything, things that could've been double sided, had been made to revolve around him. He felt sick.

If he had just stopped to ask, to _care_, then it would've all been different. _No! He was making it about himself again!_ He cursed himself mentally as the boy slumped back into his seat, staring at the table with a hard-core determination.

Percy's heart broke as he thought of Annabeth, alone, scared, and wanting only to protect the ones she loved. And how he had crushed her, running out like some self centered animal and never looking back. She had given him all the signs, she had practically _told_ him, for Gods' sake!

_Because of me, because of one night, her life was scarred. She didn't get to have a youth, because _I_ had been selfish_. Gods, how he hated himself right now. Until then, he had harbored resentment at himself for messing it up, and, deeper down, at Annabeth. Now, he realized, it wasn't because of just _him_, but it wasn't because of just _her_, either. He had done wrong, and had left her alone in a time of need. And she had, in one way or another, done the same. It was at this time that Percy Jackson came to the fifth stage of grief: _Acceptance_. He accepted what had happened. He understood it, equipped with the insight of the problem. But then, as he looked down, registering the brokenhearted face of the boy, the walls of acceptance, sturdy and bearing, cracked, and emotion flooded through him, bringing him back to a state of depression and anger.

In his figuring out the roots of the problem, he had attempted to understand what could not be understood. He had attempted to predict the unpredictable, to forgive the unforgivable. And all this made his head spin. He could have know everything, and still be an idiot. He knew nothing for sure. The only thing he did know, however, was that this boy, his _son_, needed him right now, needed someone to help him and to tell him it would be all right. _But, _He thought, his eyes darkening, _Am I even the right person to do that? What if he doesn't _want_ me?_

"Casper," Percy began, staring, with all sincerity, into Casper's identical eyes, "You're right. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have run. I…I was weak. But you have to listen to me, and listen close. It's _not_ going to happen again. If I have any say in it, then you'll be seeing me around for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not. I can't make up for seven years of not being there, but I can certainly start from here. Because, let me tell you this right now, I'm not going _anywhere._" He finished confidently, leaning back against the booth and looking the boy in the eye.

Casper, jaw still clenched, thought this over for a moment, and one could see the gears working in his head. Finally, and silently, he nodded, slowly, but surely.

"You're not just gonna hafta win me over. That part's gonna be easy." Casper said finally, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "My mom, though, that's gonna be hard. You better start trying."

Percy's eyes narrowed, not with apprehension, but with respect, sincerity. His arms crossed, he tilted his head forward, glancing at the table, with its many grease spots and nicks, and looked up again, staring Casper straight in the eye.

They remained like that, for a solid moment, the energy flowing between them. Narrowed green eyes met narrowed green eyes.

Then, Percy cracked a small, accepting smile, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, I better get started." Percy agreed, echoing the sentiments.

**A/N: Special thanks to Envelope123, who foresaw this chapter! Thanks for your ideas and enthusiasm! Also, thanks to Percabrh1fanforever, for giving me tips to get over writer's block! Thanks again for reading, don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

After leaving the restaurant in silence, with the unfinished pizza in a cardboard box bearing the restaurant's name, Percy and Casper walked towards the park, Dorian in tow. Casper walked with his head down, and his feet scuffing the ground with every step.

_Scuff-Scuff-Scuffffff_

With every step, with every scuff, Percy was reminded of the current situation, and, more importantly, what needed to be done. Gods, he would have to talk to Annabeth, and she would be pissed. Seriously pissed. She might even come at him with a knife. Okay, _that_ part was a bit too dramatic, but still…she was _not_ going to be happy.

The next thing he would have to do would be to win her back. And win Casper back. It wasn't like winning back some short-term girlfriend, not that he'd really ever gotten the chance to do so. No. It wasn't just going to be solved with cheap chocolates and supermarket roses. Meaningful relationships took more.

Of course, he also couldn't just do some grand, sweeping romantic gesture. Those types of things should only be saved for rom-coms. Besides, they were fake. This plan was also out. He couldn't just solve all of his problems with a wave of a hand.

Gods, where did he fall into all of this? What if—what if she didn't even want him? What if Casper wanted nothing to do with him? Percy couldn't just stick around and be a deadbeat dad that his kid hated. That would be worse than not being there at all. He clearly couldn't win Casper over by being there for him, all the time. It would be too fake, and unrealistic. Casper would see right through it.

Again, though, money couldn't buy him affection. If he tried to win Casper over with toys and gifts, then Casper would just hate him even more. He would just look like a jackass. Crap. What can there be done, without ruining everything?

It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack: there was a fine line between being a deadbeat ass, and being an overprotective wad. That line, that very fine line, was the category of perfection. The _good_ dad, who had a loving family, a good income, a white picket fence. The bionic man.

Nobody was like that, though, and if they _were_, then it was all a lie. Like that Kinks' song, that would just be a plastic man. With a plastic ass. And no emotions. It was bull.

Of course, he couldn't tread on the _what ifs._ That would mean becoming absorbed into the past, when, in all entirety, he should be focused on the future. This also meant getting out of his thoughts, and attempting to form a connection with his son, who, he reminded himself, was a mere two feet away.

He glanced at the boy, taking him in. The pressed, straight jeans, the clean, white sneakers, the green hoody with the clean, creased t-shirt underneath. Either Annabeth took a lot of time with the laundry, or, more likely, Casper was just as organized and OCD as she.

He also had her blond curls, though his reached just past his ears, really more waves than curls. The color was the same, though, a sandy, light blond, which, depending on the lighting, could be the color of the sun on a spring day, or that of the sand on a beach. Take your pick.

It was the first time Percy had really taken the time to look Casper over for good. He scrutinized every detail, admiring the quirks and details that made him unique.

He had Percy's green eyes. Like his father, Casper's eyes always appeared as the sea at any given time. Currently, whilst his father's were a serious, deep green, Casper's were dark, cloudy, and brooding. His eyebrows crunched together, and his straight nose wiggled and scrunched with emotion.

"Would you quit _staring_ at me?" Casper exclaimed, turning and startling Percy out of his thought. "I'm not an animal!"

"Gods, Casper, I know that! I was, I was just…you look so much like—"

"No. You don't _get_ to say who I do or don't look like. You've lost that right. I'm just me. I'm not anybody's kid. Sure, I've got a mom, and…you…but I'm just me! I'm just me!" Casper exclaimed, facing Percy, his eyes brimming with tears. "Nobody even thought of me! I…I'm just me! I don't want to be a pawn! I just…I just want to be a kid!"

Percy stared, his eyes softening with compassion and empathy. As Casper wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands, Percy bent down, lowering himself to eye level.

"Hey, look at me." He said. When Casper did not meet his gaze, he repeated it. "Look at me. No one is ever going to make you be anything you don't wanna be. You're right. You're you. You're _you_, and that's the only thing that matters. I don't care if you don't get the best grades, or aren't the most popular. You just have to be _you_, and that, buddy, makes you the best in the world. There's only one Casper out there, and he's the best there ever was."

Casper just stared at him, his jaw clenched and his lip trembling.

"You know what? You _get_ to be a kid, and no one, _no one_, is ever going to take that away from you. Nothing, _none of this_, is your fault. It's not your fault."

And with that, the dam broke, and tears, fat and reluctant, rolled down Casper's cheeks. His jaw fought to remain in place, and his gaze averted, ashamed to be crying in public. Percy reached forward, rubbing a strong, reassuring hand on Casper's arm.

Suddenly, Casper lunged forward, seeking refuge in Percy's arms. His thin, youthful arms wrapped tightly around Percy's waist, and his head, waves and all, burrowed deep into his cotton-clad chest.

Though initially stunned, Percy put his tentative arms around Casper, rocking him gently and murmuring reassurances to him. They remained like this for several minutes, until the sidewalk traffic began to pick up, and Percy hoisted to boy up, carrying him in strong arms, refusing to let him go.

They walked off into the pre-rush hour traffic like this, with Casper resting in a tight embrace, Dorian, trotting along beside them, leash in Percy's hand. And Percy, feeling the weight of a human on his chest, and knowing that this human now relied on him, had finally figured out his purpose; his plan. It was clear that day, walking home with a child in his arms, what he had to do, what his destiny would be. And that, that right there, was the greatest feeling of all time.


	12. Chapter 12

_Redemption. When you've been to the underworld and back, literally, the thought of redeeming yourself seems far-fetched. When you've hit rock bottom, and known the worthlessness of life, of pure existence, what can one hope to accomplish in the future? Does all hope die within? Has Pandora's box been opened, so that the last, fluttering wings of hope float out, over the skyline? One can certainly hope not._

Percy walked through the throngs of people crowding the sidewalk, as all the business ended their day. He held his son in his arms, holding the boy with the great importance of someone holding a prized possession. His jaw was set, his gaze straight, as he made his way for home. Casper's lost whimpers had turned to deep, slow breaths, as he fell into a sleep, aided with the warmth of another human. All noises, it seems, had been drowned by thought. Though Percy registered the businessman shouting on his cellphone, the two women cackling loudly over coffee, the radios and TVs blaring from up above, he heard none of it. The sound of silence, with people hearing without listening. Ignorance, in any way, shape, or form, is bliss.

_Like a recovering alcoholic, we take our days, step by step. Otherwise, our return to life is near impossible. Like a phoenix, we must rise from the ashes. The ashes of the fire we have lit. It's never easy. Nothing, not a thing in this world worth getting, is ever easy. That's just how it is. And, because we're human, we stumble through the world, trailing behind us a wake of missteps and mistakes. And we fix them. Or, at least, we try to. And it's then, at this point that we realize what life is all about. Redemption._

In her apartment, Annabeth sat, worrying. She had never, never at all, seen herself as a worrier. It just wasn't her style. Yet, here she sat, at her kitchen table, worrying her ass off. The beige walls glared at her, the hum of the air conditioner mocked her. Worst of all, the ball in her throat, seemingly of cotton, threatened to work its way up, leaving her a mess of tears and snot. The idea scared her.

How is it that Percy's return into her life made her like this? She had wrecked him. Completely. What she had done was unforgivable, at best. Gods, how could she be so stupid? She rapped her fist lightly on her forehead, squinting her eyes closed. Curse being a demigod! Stupid hormones clashed with her intellect. First, her silly human emotions got her pregnant, then, with all the estrogen, she made what could possible be the worst decision of all decisions, and now _this_? Gods, it was like the two parts of her were trying to sabotage themselves!

The worst part was, no guy could ever be as good as he was. There was a trail of men, completely and utterly head over heals for her, and yet, one look into their eyes, and, even the best of men would be worthless. Why settle for plain old vanilla when you've tasted Ben and Jerry's? Another example of her inner Benedict Arnold.

Alas, there was no way she could ever get Percy back. No way, no how. Especially not _now_. There had been that moment, though…oh, screw it, that was just lust. Her stupid, emotional, haven't-been-laid-in-seven-years brain was just twisting sex into love. Because really, sex meant nothing these days. That's what she convinced herself for seven years, anyway. Percy was her first and only. And she beat herself up for being so hung up on that. Gods, she needed to move on.

Then as she was rehashing the blank pages of the book that was her sex life, a knock came lightly at the door, bringing her head up, as if she had been caught doing something scandalous. In a way, she had. She slowly brought herself up and crossed the room to the door, cautiously peeking through the peephole. Percy's green eyes and black hair peered back at her. She gulped, taken aback, and fumbled with the many different locks and chains, finally swinging the door open.

Percy stood there, carrying a slumbering Casper in his arms. Dorian hovered beside him, panting. They swept inside, and Annabeth closed the door tightly behind them.

"Uh…hi, he…uh, f-fell asleep, so I—I um, where's his room?" Percy asked, stuttering over his words.

"Right there, on the right." Annabeth answered, sweeping ahead of them and pushing the door open. She ushered Percy inside, and he made his way to the bed, lowering Casper down carefully. The boy curled up on the bed, from the sudden lack of heat, and groped for a pillow to replace the human contact. Percy stepped back, swallowing, as Annabeth removed the boy's shoes and pulled out some pajamas for him.

He silently exited the room, picking Dorian's leash up and walking back towards the front door. Just then, he heard a door shut quietly behind him.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for watching him today. It was such a help." Annabeth said quietly, glancing up at him. "What did you guys do? It looks like you really tuckered him out!"

"Uh…Gods, Annabeth, he's…he's not going to be happy when he wakes up, let's just say that."

"What did you do?" Annabeth demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"Why are you blaming me? Gods Annabeth, why is it always _my_ fault?"

"Percy, chill. Just tell me what happened."

"He knows. About us…about…me."

"What? You told him? Percy how could you?"

"See? There you go, blaming me!"

"Percy," Annabeth exhaled, closing her eyes for a moment. "Just…how did he find out, if you didn't tell him?"

"The bead."

"The what?" Annabeth asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"That bead that you gave him. The one from camp, that fell of my string, that night that we—"

"Yeah, okay I get it!" Annabeth interrupted, putting a hand up to stop him. "I—I just gave that to him _years_ ago! I had no idea that he _kept_ it!"

"Yeah, well, he did, and he certainly noticed when my string was missing one. Smart kid, by the way."

"Shit. Oh, Gods, this is all my fault!" Annabeth proclaimed, sinking down to the couch. "All of it." She said quietly as silent tears snaked their way down her face.

"Hey. Annabeth, come on." Percy said, sinking down beside her and taking her hand lightly. "Follow me." He said, pulling her up and walking her towards the door.

"Percy, I don't think it's such a great idea, leaving Casper all alone, especially not at night."

"Which would be bad, had we not bolted the door shut, left a note in case he woke up, and stayed in the building." Percy replied, pulling a sticky note from the stack by the door, whipping out a pen. He scribbled a message on it and stuck it to the door. "Oh, and besides, we're leaving him in the best of hands, aren't we, D man?" The dog wagged his tail in response.

Annabeth laughed through her tears, tentatively grabbing her keys and opening the door. "Fine," She said "but we can't be gone too long."

And so Percy led her upstairs, past his apartment, past the third floor, up until they reached a thick. Metal ladder that led up to a small door. Annabeth turned to Percy, wiping a tear from her eye and glancing nervously at the ladder. He nodded, reassuring her that it would be okay, and aided her up, opening the small door for her with a key from his pocket.

Once they pushed through the doorway, they stepped out onto the rooftop of the building, overlooking the city skyline, with all its lights and buildings. Or, rather, since they were lived in a borough, they looked _at_ the city, but the spectacular view was all the same. Overhead, a few, bright stars shone in the night, a true gift, given the light pollution from the city. The rooftop was, hands down, a magical place.

Percy sat down on the tar roof, patting the ground for Annabeth to do the same. Hesitantly, she lowered herself, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Look," Percy said, waving a hand around. "Tell me this isn't magical."

"Oh, it's definitely something, I'll give you that." She teased lightly.

"I…I want to tell you that none of this, _none_ of it, is anyone's fault."

"Percy, you can't just—"

"Yes, I can." He said, puling his knees up and fidgeting with the small puddle of water a few feet away from them. He lifted the water up, moving it around making lazy figure eights with his powers. He dropped the water, turning back to her. "I…I realized, today, that we can argue for eternity over whose _fault_ it is. But then, what do we get? Nada. And then, in our attempts to resolve the past, we're left with a screwy, shitty present, and _future._ It—it's better if we just tell ourselves that—that shit _happens_, but that we're able to get past it, and make the _now_ that much better. It's no one's fault." He concluded, biting his lip nervously.

Annabeth just stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. Wow, she had _not_ been expecting that at_ all_. Slowly, she nodded, closing her mouth and giving Percy a small, shy smile.

"That…sounds _good._"

"And, uh…" Percy began, clearing his throat. "I also wanted to apologize, for calling you those names. It was…wrong. I…" His face turned red and he glanced at the ground. "…was jealous, which isn't an excuse, but…I just was _really _jealous."

"Please." Annabeth snorted. "Of _Bruce_? You were jealous of _him?_" She laughed. "That man is twenty six years old, wears jeans that hang past his ass, and has the lamest excuse for a goatee. Trust me, you've got nothing to be jealous about."

"Well, that's just it." Percy explained. "I was jealous that a total _tool_ like him got to be with _you_, when I was alone! How did that even happen?"

"Gods, it was the same reason your mom was with Gabe! You think I wanted monsters attacking my kid?"

"Oh…Annabeth." He sighed, his voice filled with emotion. "Why didn't you just tell me? I called you a _whore_!"

"Wrongfully, I may add. Sex isn't really my main focus." Annabeth laughed. "Crap. Did I just say that out loud? Uh, well, what I meant is…" Percy laughed hysterically at this, forcing Annabeth to smack him across the chest as hard as she could.

"I just mean that I…haven't been very…_active._" She said slowly, her cheeks a flaming pink. "Ok, that's a lie! I haven't been active at _all_!" She said, joining Percy in his laughter. After their giggles dissolved a bit, though, Percy turned to her, looking her in the eye.

"Me neither." He said quietly, his face flushing red. He shrugged his shoulders as they dissolved into laughter again.

When all was silent, Percy turned, his whole body now facing her. She couldn't help but notice his muscles move under his shirt as he did. He had certainly gotten stronger since they were teens.

"Annabeth," He began, clearing his throat. "I…I want to be there for you guys, and get to know Casper, to… form a relationship with him…with you." His face flushed again. "So, I…uh, wanted to ask…will you…go out for dinner with me, sometime?" He finished, looking up at her nervously through bright green eyes.

"Of course, seaweed brain! It's the _least_ I could do!" She said, knocking him lightly on the arm, as if they were teenagers again.

Then, ever so lightly, she tilted his chin up, grin and all, and pulled herself closer to him, bringing her lips to his. Their lips lay lightly upon each other in a chaste kiss, and they pulled away slowly, gazing into each other's eyes, grinning like fools.

"We…uh, I better return you to Casper…wouldn't want him to wake up without you there." Percy said finally, breaking the silence. Annabeth nodded. Percy rose, helping her to her feet, and the two walked towards the door, hand in hand, grinning madly, and gave one last glance to the bright, un adulterated moon.


	13. Chapter 13

Nervous. Percy stumbled down the stairs clumsily and brushed a few fingers trough his hair. Should he have used gel? Does his hair look like crap right now? Ok, there was just enough time to go upstairs and fix it, and…and…wait, why was he so worried about his hair? He had never worried about his hair! This was so dumb! Yet, there is a minute to just go upstairs and fix it, technically, it couldn't hurt, right?

Just as he had turned on his heel to run upstairs, Annabeth's door opened behind him, causing him to jump.

"Percy?" She asked, sticking her head out the door. "Is that you? I heard someone come downstairs."

"Uh, yeah, sorry." He said, awkwardly. "Um, these are for…you." He blinked, thrusting a bouquet of flowers at her. _Lame. So stupid!_

"Thanks." She said, a pleasant smile settling on her face as she pushed to door all the way open to take the flowers. Percy's jaw dropped. Annabeth wore a light blue sundress that flowed to her knees. Over it, she had placed a gray silk vest. Her blond curls fell around her face, and, when she pushed them back, they cascaded down her back. She was beautiful. "What? Do I have something on my face? You're staring at me." She playfully chided, grinning.

"You…you're just…you look _amazing_!" He stammered, blushing.

"Why thank you!" She grinned back, twirling so the skirt of her dress flew up a bit. "I haven't had a night out in years."

She ushered him in to wait while she finished getting ready, and he took a seat on the couch. As she disappeared into the bathroom, Casper exited his room, stopping in his tracks and staring at Percy. His cheeks flushed, and he was clearly embarrassed to see Percy after having cried on his shoulder. He turned around, intent on hiding out in his room.

"Wait." Percy called. Stopping him dead in his tracks. "You can stay out here, I'll turn on some cartoons, or something."

Grumbling and avoiding eye contact, Casper slunk out of the doorway, apprehensively pacing over to a chair and plopping down in it. He was determined to try to make this work.

Casper silently lifted the remote, flipping the TV on. The channel was a classic movies channel, and, currently, an old Three Stooges short was playing. They settled in, watching in silence.

The silence was broken with their mutual laughter as they watched the show, giggling when Moe threw punches, or when Curly said something funny. Slowly, the ice had begun to melt. Not entirely, because winning a child's love is perhaps the hardest thing to do, but, maybe a drip here and there, a slow, steady process.

At that moment, the doorknob turned, allowing Thalia to slip into the room. She smiled as she dropped her bag by the door, brushing her windblown hair back from her face and greeting Casper with the usual "Hey bozo" and a hug.

"Oh, I love this one!" She exclaimed as she settled into the couch beside Percy.

Soon, Annabeth emerged from the bathroom, shoes on, bag in hand. She had to have had makeup on, from being in there for a moderate amount of time, but, in all truth, Percy couldn't tell the difference from before.

"Ready to go?" She asked, smiling.

"Yup." He replied, leaping from the couch, and taking her by the arm.

"Just have her home by curfew, young man." Thalia mocked, never taking her eyes off the TV. "No, really, have a good time, guys!" She said, grinning.

And so Percy ushered Annabeth out of the apartment, stepping from the stoop out and onto the sidewalk, where he lead her to a car parked directly in front of the building. Opening the door for her, he smiled, holding his had out like a chauffer.

"You have a car?" She asked, her brows knitting.

"Actually, and don't call me lame because of this, but I borrowed it from my mom." He replied, grinning.

Annabeth nodded, watching the buildings pass as the drove through the streets. When they started passing open fields and residential areas, and had been driving for almost an hour, she finally asked the question that had been on her mind since they had gotten in the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked with forced casualty.

"Oh, you'll find out." He teased, turning to her.

"Percy, come on! Tell me!"

"No! I don't want to ruin the surprise! You'll find out, we're almost there!"

"Ugh, I _hate _surprises!"  
>Percy mimed the actions for zipping his lips, and they continued the drive in silence. Finally, the car came to a stop, on a vacant street surrounded by fields.<p>

"Why did you—" Annabeth began, confused. Then, she looked to her left, noticing a large, green hill with a lone pine tree resting on top. "Is that…" She began to ask, before Percy silenced her with the unbuckling of his seatbelt.

"Race ya!" He challenged, bolting from the car and sprinting to the hill.

"No fair!" Annabeth cried, racing to undo her own. "I'm wearing high heels!" She exclaimed, removing the shoes and chucking them aside as she ran.

Through sheer determination, she caught up to Percy, but was not able to pass him, and the two ended up at the top of the hill at the same time, out of breath.

Once they had caught their breath, Percy stood up, reaching for Annabeth's arm. As he lead her down the hill and into the valley, she turned to him, amusement in her eyes.

"You brought me back to camp." She stated, fondness settling over her.

"I did indeed." He replied. "Most of the campers are away at school, so we've all but got the place to ourselves, save Chiron and the satyrs."

She grinned as they walked through the camp, which was pleasant and beautiful at sunset, a warm breeze coming in off of the lake. Percy led her to the beach, where he had a picnic blanket set out with some goblets and a basket of food.

"Gods, you're so corny!" She giggled, settling in on the blanket.

"Me?" He asked, in false alarm. "Of course I am!" He teased.

Percy brought out different foods, more than half of them blue. They laughed as they talked and fed each other, lying back on the sand and swapping jokes.

Suddenly, Annabeth leapt up, pulling her dress over her head.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Percy asked, taken aback. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a swim!" She replied, standing before him in a lacy blue bra and panties set. It was hard not to notice, but the image was shattered as she took off, sprinting across the sand and down the dock, executing a perfect dive off the end.

Her head resurfaced moments, later, her blond hair smoothed back and plastered against her neck and back.

"What's the matter, Jackson, afraid of a little water?" She teased, waving to him. He gave a sarcastic laugh, leaping up and removing his own shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He sprinted of the end of the dock as well, disappearing into the water and sneaking up behind Annabeth, grabbing her by the waist.

She splashed at him, beginning a full-on water fight, which he won by sending a five-foot wave at her, launching her high in the air. He caught her in his arms, laughing as she smacked him on the chest before joining the laughter.

As the sun waned, they floated on their backs, swapping stories, laughing more than not, and, for lack of better terms, falling in love all over again.

Eventually, as the water grew colder with night, they swam for the beach, emerging from the water with wet underwear and the biggest of grins. Percy and Annabeth dressed, not caring whether or not their wet underwear would seep through, or if their clothes were sandy. None of it mattered at all.

Percy gathered up the picnic basket and blanket, taking them in one arm, while the other wrapped protectively around Annabeth. They snuck silently through the camp, careful not to wake any campers or harpies, and trekked to the top of the main hill.

At the top, Percy placed the basket gently at their feet, taking Annabeth in his arms.

"I love you, Annabeth." He whispered gently, leaning in so that their foreheads touched.

"I love you too." She replied, grinning from ear to ear. They met in a kiss, lasting several minutes, before breaking away and walking down the hill, holding hands tightly.

Percy once again helped her into the car, and got in himself, starting the engine and driving down the road. Their drive continued on as they passed homes, farms, and, later on, buildings and businesses. As they reached the outskirts of the city, Annabeth rested her head on the door, yawning. Percy turned to her, smiling, and rubbed her shoulder. This moment was bliss.

In a flash, white, hot, searing light enveloped them, digging into their skin and blinding them. Noise overwhelmed them, eventually drowning itself out in the blast. Smoke crept up into their noses, mingling with the smell of blood, metallic and warm. The noise, the senses grew and grew, until, as soon as it had come; there was nothing. Not a sound, other than the steady rising of steam.

Percy's eyes opened first, fluttering and wincing at the pain. He knew that his arm was broken, and, from the blood oozing down his face, that his forehead was badly cut.

"Annabeth." He murmured, turning as best he could to her. The passenger side of the car had been crumpled like tinfoil. "Annabeth." He exclaimed, urgently.

His eyes met hers, green against gray, and she smiled lightly, as if it were all a dream. Then, at once, her eyes flickered, and her head leaned back against the seat as she sighed deeply. Her eyes had closed.

"Oh, gods, no, Annabeth, no!" Percy screamed, frantically attempting to get to her, to help her, _anything!_ He reached his arm, his good one, as best he could, his fingers trembling.

Lying there, next to him, was her arm, limp, pale. He grabbed for her wrist, pressing his fingers against her veins. That was when he saw the enormity of it all. The car caved inward, the crumpled metal covered with blood. Her blood. Worst of all, that blue sundress, the one that made her look so beautiful. It was tainted with crimson. Marred by the deep scarlet gushing from her midsection.

"Gods Annabeth, come one! Please! You can't! You can't!" He begged, his voice cracking.

Then, slowly, her vein pulsed against his fingers. Weak, but there.

_Ka-thunk…..ka-thunk….ka-thunk_

"Annabeth, stay with me. Stay. With. Me." He pleaded, his voice growing weaker. He slipped his hand down her wrist, grasping her hand tightly. He could hear the lightest of rasps coming from her throat; she was still breathing.

"Stay. Don't. Go." He choked out in a whisper as he felt his consciousness slipping. In the distance, he could hear the roars of sirens, as they approached, and all the noises surrounded him as his eyes closed.

**A/N: I feel really bad for doing this to you guys…again….It's all gonna work out, I promise! Oh, heads up, Percy didn't die, he just lost consciousness. I don't plan on any character deaths. Review so that I'll know people are actually reading, and to complain about the cliff hanger. Yeah, I've got what's coming to me! Thanks for reading, check back in soon for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

_It was white. Everything was white. And it smelled like cleaning detergent. Lemon pledge? Clorox? Dammit, ADHD brain, not the time! Gotta find her. Need to find her. Where the fuck am I?_

Faces zoomed past Percy. He couldn't quite make them out, but he could tell that they were yelling things. They were running. He was…moving? Where in Hades was he? A…hospital? Why? Oh, Gods, the car crash! Wait, where's Annabeth?

"An'besh" He muttered as best he could, through his clenched teeth. They had place a neck brace on him, clamping his jaw down.

"Sir," Began a blurry woman in a whit coat. "You've been in an accident. Your friend was taken in another ambulance. You have a severe dislocation of your shoulder, and your wrist is broken in several places. We need to take you into surgery to repair your arm."

"An'besh."

"Sir, the police will get your statement after surgery, right now, we need to give you a local anesthetic to prepare you for surgery."

"An'besh!" He called, softly this time. Then, everything went black, and the throbbing in his head went away, the pain in his shoulder was gone, and, most importantly, that image of Annabeth, her head resting on the window, just before the crash, was wiped out.

/

"Sir! You can't go in there!"

"Try me!" He yelled, rolling the wheels of his wheelchair with one hand. It was two days after the crash. _Two excruciating days_. They didn't let him leave, they made him stay in bed; they wouldn't tell him how Annabeth was doing. And this meant he didn't have to follow by their rules. So, instead, since he wasn't allowed to be up and walking, he 'borrowed' a wheelchair from his roommate, stole the room number from the front desk, and attempted to outrun the liege of nurses with one hand. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Mr. Jackson, you _must_ remain in bed! I'll be taking you back to your room!"

"Nurse Costello, I mean this in all respect, but, if you do not allow me to see how Annabeth is doing, I will be forced to run you through with a broadsword." He said; a 'try me' smile stretched taught over his face. The stunned nurse took a step back, releasing his hands from the handlebars of the chair.

Percy wheeled himself forward, spinning into the doorway of the room on the left. Inside, Annabeth lay in a bed, her head bandaged up; her leg in a heavy cast.

"Mr. Jackson," Nurse Costello began, appearing behind him, "If you insist on visiting her, you must at least wear the proper garments to avoid infecting her."

Percy obliged, allowing the nurse to cover him in a sterile gown and strap a mask over his face. He wheeled himself completely into the room, followed by the nurse.

Percy approached the bed, taking Annabeth's hand into his own, rubbing the cold flesh. Her body was badly cut all over. Underneath her eyes, large, gray bags lay. A wide, plastic tube stuck out of her mouth, pumping oxygen into her body.

Nurse Costello cleared his throat. "Patient: Annabeth Chase, car crash victim, presented with severe femoral fracture, cranial hemorrhaging, lacerations covering upper torso. Surgery was done to fix the cranial hemorrhage, and the broken femur has been set. Ms. Chase's lacerations have been sewn up and bandaged, according to severity." He read off of the gray chart.

"What does all that mean?" Percy asked, his voice cracking.

"Well, it means that Ms. Chase has a broken leg, a lot of cuts, and a bleed in her brain. Now, the doctors have operated to fix the bleed, but there is no telling whether or not there was any brain damage. There was a bit of swelling in surgery, so we've been giving her some drugs to help her sleep and keep it down. We're beginning to wean her off of them today, so we'll be able to see if she wakes up or not."

"What do you mean?"

"If she doesn't wake up immediately, them she'll be in a coma. I want to advise you to neither get your hopes up nor begin preparing for the worst. You just need to be patient and see what happens."

Percy nodded, blinking tears out of his eyes. He stroked Annabeth's hand, running his fingers lightly over the stitches. He carefully ran his open palm over her exposed arm, tracing the scars, old and new alike, with trembling fingers.

"Mr. Jackson, the doctors will be coming by to do rounds shortly, you and I could get in a lot of trouble for this. Please, if you'll just return to your room, I can sneak you in later."

"Will you take care of her?" Percy demanded suddenly.

"Excuse me? Are you accusing me of not taking care of patients?"

"No, sorry, I just mean, she _can't_ just be another patient to you. She has to be special. Promise me you'll do anything to help her."

"Mr. Jackson, with all due respect, when you've been in the nursing field as long as I have, you cannot take cases personally. Now, don't report me for saying this, but things _happen_, and you need to be prepared and emotionally ready for when they do. I take all my patients very seriously and I'll do everything necessary that is within my power to help this _patient_." The nurse lectured, standing up straight.

"I see." Percy muttered, wheeling himself away from the bed. Then, he thought better of it and wheeled forward again, planting a light kiss on Annabeth's cheek.

He rolled himself to the door with his one hand, nodding at the nurse before exiting. The nurse quietly walked after him, turning off the lights in the room and stripping the gown and mask off of him. Once back in his room, a few doors down, Percy struggled to get up from the wheelchair, his leg still sore.

"Mr. Jackson, please, I advise you not to 'borrow' Mr. Connally's wheelchair again. You're not supposed to be up and about yet. You've got to let your arm heal."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Percy." He said, admonishingly. Percy's eyes looked up, confused, until they met golden eyes. A god. Which one, though? Percy looked over to his roommate, who, thankfully was asleep, knocked out by the meds.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Who else, buddy?" The golden eyes challenged.

"Apollo. Should've known." Percy shook his head.

"Took you long enough."

"Well, I would've expected the God of Healing to be a doctor. Come on, a male nurse?"

"Say what you will, but the nurses are the ones who do the _real_ healing. Plus, they get to interact with patients more. Buddy, nurses are the backbone of medicine."

"Geeze, Sorry to hit a sensitive spot." Percy muttered. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, come on, my two favorite demigods, outside of my own kids, are in a car crash and I'm not supposed to visit? Ouch, man, that really hurts!"

"No, sorry, Apollo. It's…it's appreciated. It's just that things aren't looking good right now, and I…I just don't know what to do."

"Look, there's no telling who the Fates will grab, even _I_ don't know that. You gotta stay hopeful, and just do everything in your power to help her." Apollo said, a wistful half smile on his face. "Oh, man, I'm being called back. Zeus is in another one of his moods. Crap." He stood from the edge of the bed.

"Oh, almost forgot, here's some nectar and ambrosia, sorry it's a little crumpled, it's left over from last night's party at the Parthenon, man, you shoulda been there, it was great! There were these twins—"

"Apollo!"

"Sorry, sorry! So, nectar. Ambrosia. Oh, and some of those special vitamins. So, if you can, sneak in a give 'em to her, they'll help. She's fading, though, and you _really_ don't want Hades to get his hands on her. Still has a bit of a grudge against you, so there's no telling what he'll do. Okay, I really gotta go, the big man's _not_ happy." He said quickly, turning very bright, until he pretty much _was_ the sun, and Percy shielded his eyes, looking away. When he turned back, Apollo was gone, a Ziploc baggy of ambrosia, a thermos of nectar, and a travel size bottle of vitamins left in his place, a neat little pile on the edge of the bed.

Percy reached forward, taking them in his hands and placing them carefully under his pillow, in case the nurses found them and wanted to confiscate them. Suddenly, another nurse ran in, looking around suspiciously.

"I saw a bright light, were you just lighting something on fire? Sir, fire is _not _ permitted in the hospital!"

"No, no ma'am. That was just…uh…the TV,"

"The TV is off." She answered her eyes narrowing.

"I know, I, uh, decided to turn it off, since it was so bright. Didn't wanna wake Mr. Connally, over there." He answered, smiling weakly and gesturing to the sleeping old man.

"Well, then, it's time for you to sleep, sir." The nurse gave him a tight 'oh, you think you're so good' smile, and walked away briskly. _Backbone of medicine, my ass._

Percy lay on his back, allowing his arm to lay across his chest, and put his head back on the pillow. He smiled, feeling the items under his pillow. Reaching his good hand back, he rubbed his fingers over them, plotting their use, minute by minute.

_Always_.


	15. Chapter 15

_Code blue! Code blue! Get a crash cart!_

Percy's eyes jerked open, his lungs filling with air, gasping for breath. He turned to his left, glancing out the glass window to see nurses and doctors alike, sprinting down the hall, a siren wailing over the intercom.

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit!" Percy muttered, pulling back the blankets and jumping to the floor, wobbling slightly on his unsteady feet. He walked quickly to the door, then, thinking better, of it, went back to the bed, reaching under the pillow and seizing the medicine that Apollo had given him.

He ran back to the door, down the hall, to where a crowd of medical professionals stood outside a room. It was Annabeth's room. _Shit_.

Percy ran faster, tucking the medicine into his sling so that it wouldn't get taken away. He reached the room, bracing himself on the doorframe, out of breath. Inside, Annabeth lay on the bed, her gown open, with a doctor by her side, holding the electric paddles. Nurses stood by, holding syringes and various different medical supplies. One stood in the corner, documenting it all. They all had stony expressions. Next to the bed, a machine stood, emitting a high, strong beep, indicating that there was no pulse.

"Time of death…" The doctor began, his voice heavy. "Two thirty three AM." He whispered the last part.

"No. No no no no no no no no." Percy whispered. "Shit. Shit shit shit." The doctors and nurses began to leave, filing out of the room, and Percy ducked to the side, out of view. Tears began to well up in his eyes, his chest was tight, his breathing ragged. He saw, though fat tears, the staff exiting, walking back to the desk, the nurse draping that sheet over Annabeth. The request for a call down to the morgue. He dry heaved.

The room was abandoned, leaving the body to remain there, alone. No one wanted to chill with a corpse. Silently, Percy slipped into the room, careful to leave the lights off, making his way in the shallow light of the hallway.

"Annabeth." He said, his voice cracking. "Annabeth." Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He surveyed the room. On the windowsill, wilted flowers lay, probably from Thalia, or Annabeth's office. And cards. Lots of cards. One of them, a drawing of two people, both blond haired, standing side by side; a mother and a son. Percy held back a sob.

He walked to the window, tentatively, picking up the piece of paper in his good hand. The drawing was better than any normal seven year old should have been able to do. Hands shaking, he flipped it open, invading Casper's privacy. But what did it matter now? Absolutely nothing. Privacy be damned.

_Mom,_

_You need to get better. You need to get better soon, because I need you, and the people at your office need you, and Auntie Thalia needs you. You look better, though, even if you have tubes sticking out of your neck. Do the needles hurt? I hope you don't hurt, Mom. I hurt, though, because you aren't awake. Please wake up soon. I gave you a hug the last time I was here. Did you feel it? Please, Mom, if you'll get better, than I'll be nicer, and I'll eat my broccoli, and I'll be nice to Percy. I promise._

_I love you lots,_

_Casper_

_(P.s. Auntie Thalia helped me on my spelling and stuff, but I wrote it by myself.)_

"Oh, gods." Percy whispered, new tears falling from his eyes. "Casper."

He placed the card gently on the windowsill, where he had picked it up, and walked over to the bed, bracing himself. He slowly pulled back the sheet, lifting it over Annabeth's head and shoulders. She looked…calm, peaceful. Anything but dead.

Percy stroked her hair, brushing his fingers over her face, sans oxygen mask. Her lips lay partly open, red, as they had been in life. Percy cried gentle tears, rubbing his fingers over her, as if to ease the pain, to brush away the pain, the suffering that had clouded her final days. She had never woken up. She had been in a coma for over a week, and she had never woken up. And he had only gotten to see her once.

Her body was eerily warm. Heat still left over from life. She was cooling, though, a slight chill to her bare shoulders, the scoop of her neck. Percy's tears slid down his cheeks, falling lightly on her skin, leaving little pools. He leaned down, placing a light kiss on her forehead, trying not to sob, lest he move her body, or hurt her. Yes, even though he knew it was impossible, he still was afraid of hurting her, afraid of moving her, disturbing her. It was…irrational.

Percy calmly walked towards the small bathroom in the room, lifting a paper towel to the faucet and dampening it with cool water. He walked back to the bed, perching lightly on the edge, dabbing at her face gently, wiping away the blood from her stitches and the smeared makeup that had never gotten removed. Her skin was smooth, save for the stitches on her cheek and chin, and she looked beautiful, regardless of the gray bags under her eyes.

He continued to kiss her face lightly, morbid as it was, rubbing her shoulders, as if trying to protect her, to keep her warm. But he was just being morbid. And dumb. And irrational. He knew it, he saw it, and he recognized it. So why couldn't he stop? Did he still hold some sort of hope for her return to life? Again with the stupidity.

A sudden thought crossed his mind, and he refrained from touching her, instead dipping his hand into his sling and producing the different items that Apollo had given him. _Would it do any good now? _ He thought. _Probably not. Maybe, though, it will make her feel better, or help her out down there. _ He thought, hopeful. _Ugh_, He snorted. _What's the use? You're just being an idiot, Percy! But still…well, _he sighed. _It can't hurt._

Gently, he twisted open the bottle of nectar, tilting her jaw down and opening her mouth a bit. He poured most of the bottle in, careful not to give her too much. Even if she were dead, he didn't think she'd appreciate being dissolved too much. He lifted her head just enough to settle the liquid in her stomach.

Next, he set the bottle on the small table beside the bed, taking the Ziploc baggie of ambrosia in his hand. He opened the bag, breaking off several small pieces of the stuff, placing them in her mouth. He grasped at a cup of water, pouring it gently in her mouth to wash down the ambrosia. It was a long shot, but, well, he _had_ to at least _try_.

After, he unscrewed the cap of the vitamins, with difficulty, and took a few out. He broke them up with his hand, turning them into small pieces, and dropped them into the remaining water, which he poured down Annabeth's throat. Lots of liquids.

He jumped up from the bed when he was sure it had all gone down, standing back, waiting, _and hoping_ for a miracle. And it didn't come. She lay there, just as she had before. Still dead, still gone. More tears rolled down Percy's face, and he got down to his knees, resting his head next to Annabeth's, sobbing and breathing in her faint smell, the smell of her perfume, all but vanished in the disinfectant-odor of the hospital.

_Gods, if he could just, you know, say _goodbye_, then it would all be a little bit better. If only it could've been _him._ He would be a better person, if she would just wake up, he would donate more money to charity, he would adopt more dogs from the pound, he would take in some foster kids, _anything_ to make it better. He _had _to make it better._

And so enters the bargaining stage of grief, washing over Percy like a tidal wave, leaving him making irrational promises, bartering for any glimmer of hope.

Turning, he saw the clock. _4:27. _He had been there for two hours. The doctors would be doing rounds, soon, at 4:45. He had to get back to his room. Sighing, he placed one last, lingering kiss on her head, tucking the sheet around her, over her head.

Percy hobbled to the door, remaining in the doorway, wiping the fat tears from his eyes. Then, he began to turn away, ducking his head and walking stealthily into the hall.

"Holy Shit!" Came a shriek, turning his head around. Percy jumped, emitting a scream as he did. In the bed, Annabeth was sitting up, the sheet having fallen down, swearing, eyes wild. But she was _alive! _The medicine had worked! Percy said a quick prayer in his head to Apollo.

He raced forward to the bed, grasping Annabeth's hand and quieting her, so that they would not be caught.

"Percy, what in Hades?" She whispered loudly. "Where a I?"

"Annabeth, oh, gods, I…you—you were _dead!_"

"_What?"_

"We…were in a car accident. Do you remember that?" He asked her bewildered eyes. "Okay, well, the other car hit us on your side, and you have a broken leg, a bunch of cuts, and…and you hit your head really bad. You were in a coma."

"So…how was I dead?" She asked, her eyes searching his face, her breathing ragged.

"Well, they only let me visit you once, yesterday, which was only because of Apollo, long story, and they said they would be weaning you off of the meds to see if you woke up. Well, Apollo gave me some nectar, ambrosia, and some of those vitamin thingies, and I was gonna give them to you today, but then there was a code blue, and when I got here, you were…dead." He rambled.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up. _What?"_

"Look, I'll explain it all later, but we've gotta get out of here, because when they find out that a corpse woke up, they're gonna be suspicious and do some investigating. We gotta go, _now!_"

"Percy, you have to answer just one thing first, though." She began. He nodded, signaling her to ask away. "Why in Hades am I topless?" She asked, drawing his gaze to her bare chest, with the light red marks from the paddles. He gulped, averting his gaze from her breasts.

"I think they had to cut your shirt for the electric paddles." He answered, smiling shyly at her. In truth, he didn't know, but that seemed like the most probable cause.

"Fine, but I think there's a hole in your run-away plan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She answered, gesturing downwards to her full-leg cast. _Right. That._

"Percy leaned down, scooping Annabeth up in his good arm, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Gods, Percy! What in Hades?"

"I got you, I promise." He said, straightening her out.

He walked quickly to the hall, checking for anyone, and ran as best as he could down the hallway, turning corners and ducking behind carts. Annabeth slapped him on his back, but remained quiet. Percy stopped by his room quickly, avoiding waking up his roommate, and set Annabeth down for a moment so he could grab his wallet.

They continued to maneuver the halls, keeping quiet. Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Excuse me, sir, but what the _hell _do you think you are doing?"

He turned slightly to see a nurse running towards them. Percy picked up the pace, dodging shelves and running with his bare feet. He ducked out the first exit he saw, sprinting in the freezing morning air. The sun was just rising. He ran, with Annabeth over his shoulder, until they no longer heard footsteps behind them, and until they reached a small park, complete with benches and shrubbery. Percy set Annabeth down on a bench, covering her with his sweater.

"What?" She asked, noticing his grin. "We just broke out of a hospital and you're grinning!"

"Oh, I'm just happy that you're with me. Hard not to be happy."

"Aww, shut up!" She said, playfully punching him in his good arm.

"So, ready to go back home?" He asked, standing to help her up.

"Yeah, well, wait. I really have to pee, first." She said, her face flushing. Percy laughed, helping her over to a bush. After all, it was his fault for pumping her full of liquids. Well, pee or not, it was still great to have her back, and he wouldn't change it for a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

Smoke billowed in the room, but there was no source. The walls were white and pristine, the marble columns tall and thick, colored like fresh snow. Despite the cleanliness, though, Annabeth's nostrils flared from the smell of fire, of electricity, cackling with energy somewhere very near.

Annabeth stood, staring up at the ceiling of this place, her hair braided in thick pleats, her sweatshirt and athletic shorts exchanged for a white, flowing shift. A gold bracelet twined around her wrist like a cuff. The heavy cast was gone from her leg; she stood upright.

She marveled at the architecture of the small building, or was it a room? It was nearly impossible to tell. The marble columns had to have been cut from an enormous quarry, and the milky swirls were smoother than anything else Annabeth had ever felt. On the ceiling, a sky scene was painted so realistically, with the night sky capturing all the constellations. The stars' lights twinkled mischievously, and it was then that she knew the building was magical.

"Annabeth." A female voice called from behind her. She turned around, her ears perking up with recognition.

"Mother." She replied, unsurprised, as her gray eyes met those of Athena. Athena stood there, dressed in a similar white shift, but also donning her gilded battle armor.

"Annabeth. You have disappointed me."

"How so?"

"Where would you like me to begin? You were pregnant at eighteen, a college graduate at twenty two with a toddler, you began a lifeless desk job doing what? Telemarketing?"

"For your information, Mother, I'm working in an architecture firm."

"Yes, as a secretary."

"_Administrative assistant."_

"However you want to doll it up, it is what it is. You're running and getting coffees for the _real_ architects. You're completely and utterly wasting your potential! You were my brightest child! I expected more from you."

"What, so you've brought me here to lecture me on my _potential?"_

"No, I've brought you here to…_critique_ you on your recovery."

"My _recovery?_ Oh, what, am I healing too slowly for your liking?"

"Annabeth, please. You are simply not taking the initiative to heal yourself. You must take risks to gain any sort of benefit. As you are, though, well…"

"'Well' what, Mother?" Annabeth demanded, her nostrils flaring.

"Well, you will end up plain."

"Will I, now?" Annabeth snorted.

"Yes. Demigods, especially children of Athena, you were supposed to end up _extraordinary._ Annabeth, you can either decide to be _something _or nothing. Keep in mind, I'll love you either way; you are my child, but, if you decide to be nothing, then I'm afraid I won't have time for you."

"Are…are you disowning me?"

Athena pursed her lips, a wan smile hinting at the corners of her mouth. "Well, I'll just let you interpret that whichever way you please." She said, lighting up into a pillar of fire and dissipating into the smoky air.

"Mother!" Annabeth called, angrily, frustrated. "Ugh!" She cried, pounding a fist on the floor. The clay tiles gave away with the pounding of her fist, revealing the night sky below them and sending Annabeth falling through the air, down to the thick layer of clouds.

She shrieked as she fell, not so much from fear, more from the frustration with it all. _Everything_ frustrated her. But the wind felt so nice running through her hair, her limbs felt so light and able, gracing through the clouds, and, soon, the shrieks came more from adrenaline than anything else.

Suddenly, the ocean appeared, and she was falling towards it. She did not try to stop her fall, to shift away from the deathly impact she knew was sure to come. No, she embraced it. And when her body hit the surface of the water with a satisfying slap, when she began to sink through the icy water, when the white material of the dress billowed around her, she embraced that, too. She welcomed everything, especially the inky blackness of the water as it settled around her closing eyes.

….

"Zzzzeeermmmmssssshhhh!" Annabeth muttered incoherently as her head sprang up, of the pillow. She glanced around the room with wide eyes. She was met with the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. She was dressed in a sweatshirt and shorts, a heavy cast covering her leg. The only water in the whole place was the slight amount of drool gracing her thick lower lip. She wiped that away.

_What time was it? _She lifted a wrist to her face, expecting to see her black plastic Timex sports watch. In its place, wrapped around her wrist intricately, was a gold cuff, glinting in the small amount of moonlight entering the room through the window. Annabeth placed her other hand to her head, rubbing at her temple. _It really did happen_.

Sighing, her hand dropping to the bedspread, she pushed her good leg out of bed, savoring the cool touch of the hardwood floor against her bare foot. Next, she slid her cast-clad leg out of bed, shifting herself into the wheelchair by the bed.

Slowly but surely, she wheeled herself along to the door, pushing it open gently and gracing down the dark hallway. She turned the corner, peering out into the living room. There, on the couch, Percy lay fast asleep, head resting on his arm. Annabeth turned her head to Casper's room, seeing the door open slightly. She quietly wheeled herself over.

Pushing the door open a bit more, she saw Casper fast asleep in his bed, the projection of the constellations lighting up his ceiling. Annabeth shuddered, remembering the roof of the building in her dream. She closed the door once more, gliding back down the hall. She paused a moment, looking over at Percy. Try as she did, though, she could not make out his face in the dark.

"Hey." He whispered calmly just then, startling her. "What are you doing up?"

"Just…had a bad dream."

Percy nodded knowingly, sitting up and walking over to her.

"Did…did you put Casper to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks…"

"Uh, do you want me to wheel you back? I could, uh, like tuck you in or something?"

"No," Annabeth giggled. "I'm good on the tucking in part, but, um, if you want to join me or something? No, not like _that!" _She said, noticing his raised eyebrow. "I just…I need some cuddling."

"Are you, Annabeth Chase, actually asking for…cuddling?"

"Don't make me retract my offer. I need some reassurance, okay?"

"Alright." He answered, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. He lingered for a moment before rising again and taking the grips of the wheelchair in his hands, pushing it carefully down the hallway and closing the door behind them.

Inside the room, he lifted her up carefully, minding his own wrist, which had all but mended itself at this point. He placed her carefully on the bed, lying down beside her. She placed her head tentatively on his chest, savoring his tight grip around her waist. She fell asleep like that, uncertain about everything: work, her leg, and her failure in her mother's eyes…. She _was_ sure about one thing, though, and that one thing was currently stroking her back, assuring her, giving her head a place to lie.


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on, Mom, you can do it!"

"Go Annabeth!"

Grasping thick, parallel steel bars, Annabeth lifted her good leg, then, slowly, brought the other in front of her, gently putting a little weight on it. She had just taken her first post-surgery step. And then she did it again, and again. Percy and Casper stood off to the side, cheering her on and grinning like fools.

Annabeth, dressed in sweatpants rolled up to the knee and a white, v-neck t-shirt, pushed herself forward, curls escaping her loose ponytail, a slight sheen of sweat covering her face. Her breaths were strong and determined.

She made her way to the end of the bars, collapsing into the wheelchair that Percy offered to her. Panting, she held the sides of the wheelchair in a tight grip, so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Casper ran over, snuggling his head into her collarbone, grinning and laughing like the giddy child he was. Percy clapped his hands onto her shoulders, giving her a slight massage as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well done, Ms. Chase." Said the physical therapist. "You've taken your first steps!" Annabeth smiled softly in return, slightly overwhelmed by the overly cheerful therapist.

"So, when do you think she'll be up and about again?" Percy asked, seriousness taking over.

"Well, each patient is different, but Annabeth seems to be doing very well. You can't really put a date on it, but I'd have to say very soon."

"How long until I can do _that?"_ Annabeth asked, nodding with her chin to across the room.

"Do what?" The therapist asked, confused but still with a chipper grin on her face.

"That." Annabeth replied, pointing a finger to the bulletin board on the wall opposite them. There, directly in a line from her finger, lay a notice for the annual hospital fundraiser, a marathon.

"Well," the therapist swallowed, chuckling nervously. "I don't think you'll be able to. You see, the marathon is in April, and you're not completely finished with PT until the beginning of May."

"But I'll be out of a cast by then, right?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"So then I'm doing it."

"Ms. Chase, you have to understand, you'd be risking permanent damage to your leg if you run that."

"Who said anything about running? I'll walk if I have to, use crutches if I have to, _Hades, _I'll even ride the 26.5 miles in a wheelchair, for crying out loud. I'm doing it, though, and that's final."

"Ms. Chase, you have to be reasonable. Your mobility will recover, but it won't be nearly what it was before the accident. You have to accept the future, because it's going to become reality, and very soon, I might add."

Annabeth tucked her head into her chest, Casper having moved away at the start of the confrontation, never having seen his mother so upset before. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she brought shaking, callased hand up to wipe them. Then, the hands came down, back to the wheels, and she began to roll herself out of the room.

"Mom!" Casper cried, eyes shocked and concerned. He began to rush forward, but Percy stepped in front of him, holding him back.

"Casp, she's gonna be okay, she just needs some time to think for a little bit." Casper nodded, sitting down in the chair that Percy placed him in.

"Hey, do you mind just watching him for a sec?" He asked the therapist. She nodded, still wide eyed. Percy ran from the room.

It was the weekend, and the physical therapy center was mostly unoccupied, having been closed down for the weekend. Percy ran down the halls, turning corners, walking by vacant therapy centers. Then he heard sniffling.

Turning a corner, he saw her, on the ground, the overturned wheelchair next to her. Annabeth sat on the floor, head in her hands, sobbing.

"Are you alright? Did you fall?" He asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I wanted to be on the ground, not in the damn chair. I'm…I'm fine."

Wordlessly, Percy slid down the wall across from her, pulling his knees into his chest. He sat there, watching her for a few moments, his eyes move rapidly, his brain hard at work.

"So…a marathon." He said finally, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, shut up. I just…I just want to prove that I'm still normal. I…I want to prove that I'm not some gimp, forced to sit in a chair all day, unable to run after my kid or play sports."

"Annabeth!"

"Yeah, sorry, I know "gimp" is rude. Sorry, _handicapped._"

"No, not that, well, actually, that _is_ rude, but that's not what I meant. You should think that you're any different, you can still run after Casper and play sports and stuff, it's just that we don't want you to get hurt again."

"Well, it's just what I want to do, okay?" She exclaimed. "Can't you just support that?"

Percy paused for a moment, nodding thoughtfully. He scratched his head, rubbed his eyes, and looked up towards the ceiling, biting his lip.

"Alright."

"What?"

"I said 'alright'. I'll support you. You're gonna do this race, I'm sure of it."

"Oh, Percy." Annabeth said, her eyes welling up with happy tears. "You don't understand how much this means to me."

"Hmm, that's another thing. See, if I'm gonna help you out, then you owe me a favor in return."

"Sure, Percy, anything!"

"Marry me." He said simply, taking a small, battered velvet box from his pocket and sliding it across the linoleum floor.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Will you marry me?"_

Annabeth stared, dumbfounded, at the box, her face flushing bright red, her mouth feeling as if it were filled with cotton.

"Wh-what?"

"I-uh…you know, the—the ring."

"Oh, Percy," She sighed, reaching forward and picking up the box in shaking hands, fingering the tattered black velvet. "How—how long have you had this?"

"Longer than I'm proud of."

"Why would—why would you…"

"Look, Annabeth, you were always out of my league. I…I just figured that…"

"Percy." She sighed again, looking up at him through sad, wide eyes.

"Look, you don't have to…you don't have to decide now, I just, you know…"

"Percy, honey, I love you, you know that, right?" She asked gently, as he lifted his red face from his chest. He gave her a blank stare. "Well…I do. I just, I…I don't really want to, you know, hurt you again or anything."

"You make me sound like a wuss, getting hurt by a girl repeatedly."

"Damn it, Percy, just….admit it! Admit that you're afraid I'll run out again!"

"What are you—"

"Admit it! Admit that you're afraid of me hurting you! Admit that you don't want to enter into a long-term commitment when there's a chance of crushing the person you love! Just…admit it." She exclaimed, tears falling down her face. "The sooner you convince yourself of that truth, the better off everyone will be!"

"Who're you trying to convince? Me, or…you?" He asked quietly, a softer look covering his face.

"What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous!"

"You're afraid that you'll hurt me. You're afraid of what you're capable of."

"Shut up!"

"No. You know what? I won't. Because yeah, you're capable of a lot of damage. Hades, so am I!" He said, keeping his voice even. "But I know, I _know_ that you're also capable of a lot of love. You _are._ And who would I be to run away from a little damage, and ignore all that love?" He said, fixing a stare on her. She blinked back, wiping tears from her eyes.

Finally, wordlessly, Annabeth, grabbed at her wheelchair, hoisting herself up and into the seat with little trouble. She adjusted herself, brushing her hair behind her ear and wiping her eyes once more.

"You—you don't want me, Percy."

"Yes, I do! How you could ever think anything besides that is—"

"Percy. Trust me. You don't want me. I'm damaged goods." She said plainly, tossing him the box back and rolling away in silence. Percy stared at the box in his hands, tears prickling his eyes. He tilted his head back against the wall, staring up at the white, water-stained ceiling.

"Rejection's a bitch," He said quietly, letting a long sigh whisper through his lips. "Especially the second time around."

**A/N: Short chapter, but I didn't feel like doing the whole line break to signal new chapter within a chapter thing. Don't worry, it's double-update Monday!**


	19. Chapter 19

Annabeth went back to the room, thanked the startled, no longer smiling woman, and retrieving Casper. He walked alongside her, in silence. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sorry you're sad, Mommy."

"You…you haven't called me 'mommy' in a long time, Casp." She said, a small, half smile on her face. "And _I'm _sorry to make you be a grownup. You're seven. You need a chance to stain your clothes, watch cartoons, and call me 'mommy'."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"You also should be able to disregard manners!" she laughed. Puzzled, Casper was just delighted to see his mother laughing, and soon joined walked the rest of the hallway in silence, reaching the warm, sunny outdoors.

"Mommy, don't we have to wait for Percy?"

"Um, Percy's gonna run some errands before going home. He asked if we wanted to go with him, but I said we'd be okay grabbing a taxi home." She said quietly. Casper nodded. They went to the corner, sticking out their arms to hail a cab. Once one arrived, Annabeth hoisted herself into the backseat, instructing Casper on how to fold up the wheelchair and store it in the trunk. Afterwards, he climbed in back with her.

They rode in silence, Casper resting his head against Annabeth's chest as she stroked his hair. Once back at their building, Annabeth asked the cabbie to remove the wheelchair from the trunk, and she promptly sat herself in it, keeping a sleeping Casper in her arms while she paid the man.

Annabeth laid Casper down in his bed, tucking him in, and went to her bedroom, changing out of her sweats. She sat on the bed, naked, and grabbed the crutches that stood by the bed, and a towel from the stack by the door, covering her body. She hobbled to the bathroom on the crutches that hurt her armpits. Stopping by the kitchen, she checked the mail, flipping through the promotional cards and catalogs.

The sound of a door slamming reverberated through the apartment, and Annabeth hobbled to the peephole on the door, watching as Percy trudged up the stairs, defeated. Annbeth let out a small sob, but managed to contain herself. She had to leave him alone. Before it got too serious. Before she hurt him again.

Sighing, she rubbed her temples and made her way to the bathroom, settling herself in the tub for a long, hot bath. With bubbles. She slung her broken leg over the side of the tub, keeping it out of the water, and let her hair float around her. The porcelain tub was cool against her back, and, in contrast, the water was scalding, turning her lightly tanned skin a bright pink. Nevertheless, it felt good.

Shampoo was massaged into her hair, and, after that, conditioner. A leg was shaved, armpits were shaved, body was scrubbed with the gentle workings of soap and a loofa. Annabeth quietly drained the tub, stood up, careful to keep her cast dry, and grabbed the towel from the hook, slowly drying herself off. She massaged cocoa butter into her skin, relishing the smell of raw cocoa, and grasped the crutches, hobbling back for her room.

Annabeth slowly dressed, a simple Harvard sweatshirt, worn and stretched so that it practically hung off her left shoulder, and a pair of baggy basketball shorts, probably left there by Percy. She puller her hair into a loose ponytail, the curls drying in the air. Then, ever-so-climactically, she flopped back on the bed, enjoying the cool sensation of the pillow.

After laying still for a few moments, she began to think, pulling at her chin as she did, a habit she had always had. She thought back to what Athena had said. She thought about the marathon. She thought about Percy. _Especially_ Percy.

"Gods, I'm such an idiot!" She exclaimed. "I mean, there _are_ no nice guys like Percy anymore! What was I thinking? Oh, wait, I wasn't! I'm so stupid! I mean, I'd be selfish to keep him, knowing that I could hurt him, I'd be selfish to decide that giving up the relationship is the best thing to do! I'm just…a selfish blob of awfulness!" She yelled out, frustrated.

"And Gods, my _Mom!"_ She laughed. "Oh, Annabeth, you disappoint me! I'm gonna disown you!" She proclaimed in a mocking voice. "Who in Hades does she think she is? I can get any job I want! I can run that damn marathon, and I can fix my freakin' love life! You can bet your ass on it, Athena!" She yelled towards the ceiling.

Still panting wildly, she flipped over, grabbing her computer off of the table next to her bed. She flipped it open, her face illuminated in the bright light, and opened up an email to her boss.

"Dear Mr. Vogarty," She narrated out loud. "This is your secretary, Annabeth Chase. I'm writing to inform you that I should be offered a higher job within the company, as I went to Harvard, both undergraduate _and_ graduate, and I have been working for the company for a number of years now, doing coffee runs and filing, a complete and utter waste of my potential. Please consider my resume for any openings for the junior partners. Thanks, Annabeth Chase. Send." She said, contentedly. She lay back on her bed, smiling up at the ceiling.

Slowly, her grin turned to a scowl of horror, as she realized what she had just written.

"Oh, Gods! What the fuck did I just write? I sound like such a…a _wad!_ Demanding a higher position! What was I _thinking?"_

She slapped her forehead, turning a bright shade of pink. Groaning, Annabeth dropped her head on the bed, letting out a long sigh.

"You know what? No. I'm not gonna sit here and have a pity party. Screw this." She said, picking her head up. She grabbed the crutches quickly, not even caring that they hurt her armpits, and hobbled towards the kitchen, picking up her phone as she went.

_Roof. Ten minutes. _ She texted. Then, she grabbed a random assortment of things, throwing them into a bag and slinging the bag across her back. She grabbed a key, scribbled a note for Casper, and exited the apartment, hobbling slowly up the stairs so as not to make any noise.

On the roof, with the warm breeze whipping her hair around, she set down a blanket on the black tar, along with some candles that she promptly lit. Annabeth lay down on the blanket, her hair fanning around her face. She listened to the sounds of the city below, and waited. And waited.

"Hey." She heard finally from behind her. She lifted her head and turned, seeing Percy there, hands lying limply at his side, wearing sweatpants and a waffle-print long sleeved shirt.

"Hey." She replied, signaling for him to come over. She had propped herself up on her elbows, and watched him walk tentatively over. "You came."

"Well, you told me to, so…"

"Thanks…for, uh, coming."

"My pleasure." He replied, swallowing. "Why…why did you want to see me up here for?" He asked, taking a seat on the blanket next to her.

"To do this." She said, leaning towards him and tackling him in a long kiss.

"Annabeth." He said finally, gently pushing her off of him and sitting up. "We can't. You, you said…"

"And now I'm taking it back."

"What?"

"Carpe-freakin'-Diem! If you don't seize the day and do what your heart is telling you to do, then you may as well be a corpse!"

"Are you telling me…"

"Yes, Percy. _Yes!"_

"As in…"

"I'll marry you, if you'll still have me!" She said, whapping him on the shoulder, laughing madly as the wind whipped her hair around. "We can be a joint trainwreck!"

"That's all I needed to hear." He replied, tackling her this time in a kiss, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and smiling through the passionate kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thud thud thud thud_

Annabeth's feet hit the pavement ryhthmatically, crunching against the slick gravel. Her leg, free of a cast, was wrapped in a brace, black and elastic. Her hair bounced in a ponytail behind her, and her long arms, clothed in a track jacket, held the beat by her side.

At that moment, nothing, nothing at all mattered. Not the fact that she had logged more than enough hours in physical therapy to do this. Not that she had gotten engaged, not that just a week earlier, she had been trying on dresses. No. The only thing that mattered now was her running. That was it.

Her normally active brain was closed off now, concentrating only on the sound of her footsteps hitting the ground, the women that flanked her sides, and the water that would await her at the finish line. Nothing else truly mattered. Besides, she was just a few meters from the end, neck in neck with two others.

Though her vision blurred, she could just make out a figure, tall dark and handsome, standing at the end, holding a sign, cheering her on. Wait, make that _two_ handsome men. Casper was there as well.

She shook her giddiness from her head, instead focusing on her steps. She had saved _just_ enough energy to cross the finish line ahead of the women, and she would give it her best. But, oh, her ring sparkled so brightly, and then she thought of Percy, and Casper, and she began to grin uncontrollably, euphoria filling her. Before she knew it, she was across the finish line, tied with one of the women.

Someone wrapped a blanket around her, leaving their arms lingering against the small of her back. She knew those arms.

"Percy!" She said as she turned. He captured her mouth in a kiss, keeping his arms around her.

"Congrats." He said finally, rubbing her back protectively.

"I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, me neither. You did good!"

"I did _well_." She corrected, jokingly punching him in the arm. "Hey Casp!"

"Good job!" He said, accepting a hug from his mother.

"You're such a good boy, sitting here the entire time! Did Percy keep you entertained?" The boy nodded, blushing slightly. In his hand, there lay a leash, and, at the end of the leash, there lay Dorian. Who promptly barked.

"Yeah, you're a good boy, too, D!" Annabeth said, reaching down and scratching him behind the ear. Then, she reached back up, clasping the back of Percy's head and pulling him into another kiss. Casper turned away with a disgusted 'yuck'.

"Come on, let's go get in the car." Percy said finally. "We gotta get home."

"Mmm, that we do." Annabeth said, smiling. They walked to the car, Annabeth collapsing into the front seat, greedily drinking from her bottle. Casper, in the back seat, petting Dorian and watching his iPod, and Percy, driving and listening to the oldies station, his favorite.

The four of them arrived back at the apartment, hopping out of the car and rushing inside. Percy quickly grabbed something from his closet, running back to the door with it.

"Meet you there?" He asked quickly, giving Annabeth a peck on the lips and grabbing Dorian's leash.

"Yup."

"Come on, Casp, we gotta go!"

The two boys ran outside, getting in the car and driving off, leaving Annabeth alone on the stoop. Then, quickly, she ran back inside, pulling a dress from her closet and pulling it on, quickly doing her hair and makeup. Then, running outside again, she opened the door to a car that had just pulled up, seating herself inside.

"Hey." Thalia said, swiveling from the driver's seat.

"Hey." Annabeth answered, grinning.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered as Thalia switched gears. They drove in silence, Thalia staring ahead, Annabeth watching the buildings whiz by.

"Well, we're here." Thalia said as she parked in front of a building.

"That we are."

"So…you gonna go, or will I have to forcibly extract you from this car?"

"All right, all right! Geez, I'm going!" Annabeth replied, opening the car door slowly and stepping out, mindful of the dress's long hem. Wobbling slightly on her high heels, she climbed the stone steps, yanking the door open, not even minding to hold it open for Thalia, who was following closely behind.

She turned corners, opening more doors, until she reached a heavy, oak door manned by none other than Juniper and Rachel.

"You're late." Rachel noted, raising an eyebrow.

"Noooo, really?" Annabeth retorted lightly, sticking her tounge out.

"You ready?" Juniper asked with a grin. She was wearing a long green dress, very contrary to the bright blue worn by Rachel.

"Yup." Annabeth answered as the doors were brought open, revealing a large, open space with rows and rows of chairs, each filled by different characters that Annabeth had come to know. And, at the end of it all, Percy, wearing a tux, smiling broadly. However, the slight tint to his face gave him away. He was as nervous as she was!

She adjusted her dress, long, cream colored, with hints of turquoise. She wiggled her toes in her simple white high heels. She adjusted the fake tiara place atop her updo, and she grabbed the bouqet of irises held out to her by Grover, who stood in the back, waiting for Juniper.

Carefully, slowly, she walked down the aisle to the tune of the music, the light 'thud' echoing that of earlier. She smiled at the faces she passed, and she passed many, until, at last, she had reached to podium, and her spot, side by side with Percy's. In front of them stood Chiron, a tuxedo shirt and jacket placed over his upper body.

"The Gods—most of them, at least—smile greatly at your union. It is not often that a son of Posidon," He said, turning towards Percy, "And a daughter of Athena" he turned towards Annabeth, "Marry, so we must rejoice at this uncommon euphoria."

"Percy and Annabeth have had their share of ups and downs—magnified by their demigod blood, mind you—and, somehow, have managed to come out of it unscathed, and, in addition, with a child as well. Casper could not be more pleasant a boy, may I add."

"There is no true marriage ceremony in Greek culture for marriage. Rather, not a ceremony that would maintain the attention of many a ADHD demigod in this crowd. So, I'd like to close by declaring this marriage of the highest caliber, declaring you, Percy Jackson," Again he turned to Percy. "And you. Annabeth Chase," a turn to Annabeth, "Husband. And. Wife."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the two rushed forward, pressing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Percy wrapped his arms around his bride, holding her tightly. Annabeth, in turn, held him as well. Finally, breaking the kiss, Percy leaned down, hugging her and putting his head comfortably into the curve of her neck, inhaling her perfume.

"We did it!" He whispered excitedly into her ear.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too." He said, sighing contentedly into her neck. They held the hug for several more seconds, holding each other as tightly as each could manage.

"Percy," Annabeth said finally, pulling her head back slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked, joy in his eyes as he pulled back to look her in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, my Gods!" Annabeth screamed, bouncing up and down on the bed she and Percy now shared. She held her laptop on her knees, the screen close to her face, illuminating her features.

"What?"

"I sent that email to my boss a while ago about deserving a better job. He never mentioned it once since then, and I just thought he was saving me the embarrassment, but now he's saying that the company wants to promote me!"

"That's great!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, I formally congratulate you." Percy said, putting on a mock serious face and tipping an imaginary hat.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Jackson." Annabeth replied, nodding her head. The two cracked up laughing, and Percy reached over, kissing Annabeth on the cheek.

"Hmm," She said, closing her laptop and placing it on her bedside table, "Everything just seems so, I don't know, _right_. It's like I'm just waiting for something bad to happen."

"Hey, come on, now, nothing bad is gonna happen." He said quietly, reaching over and patting her belly, which had just started to pooch out the slightest bit.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just paranoid." She said, kissing him again and laying down, flipping off the lamp.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

It was black. Like, really, _really_ black. Annabeth was seated, from what it felt like, at a table. The cold metal bars of the table pressed into her back. Fear struck her. Paranoid, she instinctively reached out and held her belly protectively.

"Hello?" She called into the dark, empty space. But what was that? Was that the sound of someone breathing? Who could be there with her?

"_Mother?" _She called out, hoping that Athena was just playing another trick. The breathing echoed against the walls, wherever they lay.

Then, suddenly, a light flipped on, bright, luminescent, and pointed directly at her face. Her arm flew up, shielding her eyes from the brightness. The light focused, dimming slightly. Tentatively, she lowered her arm, staring at the face of the person that sat before her, on the other side of the metal table.

The man was tan, maybe even as tan as she was. He had tousled, blond hair, defined muscles that Annabeth could see through his tight, white shirt, and clear, watery blue eyes. Unforgettable eyes. Eyes that sparkled mischievously in the fluorescent lights. A smirk lay below those eyes, above them, arched eyebrows.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked, straightening up.

"The one and only." He answered, grinning.

"What…what in Hades are you doing here?" She demanded, looking around the room. Unlike the dream she had had with her mother, this time she was in a classic interrogation room, complete with standard issue metal chairs and table. Both Annabeth and Luke were dressed in white, cotton shirts and pants. As if they were in some sort of insane asylum.

"What am I doing here?" He echoed, smiling lightly. "Well, that's a good question. Why am I here, Annabeth? After all, this is your dream."

"No mind games her, Castellan. I mean it! Why'd you bring me here?"

"I'll get to that."

"Now."

"Later."

"No, Luke, _now!"_ She screamed, pounding a fist on the table. She had never had a good temper.

"Ah, Annabeth," Luke said, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands at his stomach, "I miss our back and forth."

"Well, that makes one of us."

"Hmm." He grunted, sitting upright again.

"Really, Luke, tell me why you're here. Is Kronos up to something again?"

"Annabeth," Luke said, sitting forward and reaching for her hands, "I'm done with Kronos. Promise. I'm on the right side now, working with our parents to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. Hades, I'm even trying for rebirth! Just sent in my application!"

"Then…why….?"

"Annabeth." He said, pulling his hands away from hers as a grave look crossed his face.

"Luke, you're scaring me." She said, her eyes widening.

"I've come here to warn you."

"Warn me…about what?" She asked, her voice growing tight with fear. Then, slowly, his eyes traced their way down Annabeth's body, reaching her belly. "No." She said.

"Annabeth," He began, his eyes softening.

"No." She replied adamantly as she rose from the table, tracing her way around the room, looking for a door. There wasn't one.

"Listen to me."

"No. Whatever you have to say, Luke, keep it to yourself. Leave me alone."

"You're not making this easy."

"I was _happy_, Luke. Finally, I was _happy_." She said quietly, sinking to the linoleum floor and putting her face in her hands.

"I know." He said quietly, kneeling down beside her and rubbing her back soothingly. "I know."

"So, why are you here? To tell me my kid is going to grow up to be the next _you_?" She asked, tilting her head up and searching his face. "To tell me that my kid is going to destroy the world or get maimed in an accident?"

"I came here," He began, taking a deep breath, "To warn you."

"About my baby?"

"Yes."

"Why—why do I need warning?"

"Athena's not happy with you, Annabeth. Neither is Hera, for that matter."

"Why would she even…?"

"You had a baby out of wedlock, you managed to destroy a relationship, and then somehow unite it in marriage, to name a few. You see, by marrying Percy after all of this, you've got a pissed off Hera on your hands, because marrying someone is basically asking Hera for protection. And she hates your guts."

"So, what? Hera hates me? What's the big deal?"

"Well," Luke said, sinking against the wall next to Annabeth, "Hera's the Goddess of babies, too." Annabeth groaned, tilting her head back against the wall.

"So my kid is doomed to be some delinquent or…or world-destroyer…or hooligan?"

"No, Annabeth." Luke said slowly, his eyes softening in sadness and sympathy.

"You can't possibly mean..." Annabeth said, her eyes widening, her heartbeat becoming rapid.

"I'm so sorry." He said simply, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek lightly. "I really am." Then, with a snap of his fingers, he was gone, leaving Annabeth along in the small, suffocating interrogation room. Slowly, she began to melt, in some freakish, surreal moment. As if she were becoming a Salvador Dali painting. She sank and sank and sank, becoming an even larger puddle of liquid, seeping into the tiles, until, finally, there was nothing left.

Annabeth awoke with a start, feeling whole, feeling solid, unlike the bizarre dream she had just had. No liquidity.

Except that here was liquidity. Between her legs, she could feel something wet, and, for a moment, she began to wonder if she had wet the bed in all her fear.

Tentatively, she brought a hand down to the space between her legs, touching the spot with trembling hands and bringing it up to her face. In the sliver of moonlight, she could see, plain as day, that the dark, thick wetness was not urine, rather, it was blood. Thick, clotted blood.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, Gods, no." She panicked, beginning to hyperventilate. Waves of pain shot through her, worse than any cramp she had ever experienced before. Perhaps even worse than the contractions, given the emotions she was feeling now.

"Percy! Percy, get up! Get up, now!"

"Wha—?" Percy said, groggily, aroused from sleep. He lifted his head, rubbing at his eyes.

"Percy, I…I'm bleeding." She said as another wave of pain overthrew her.

"Did you, like…cut yourself or something?"

"No, you idiot, I'm _bleeding!" _Annabeth shrieked, touching her other hand to her clammy forehead.

"Oh. _OH._ Gods, what should we…"

"I….I….um, we—we should…."

"Annabeth? Come on, stay awake. You're gonna be fine!" Annabeth heard Percy say. She couldn't respond to him, though. She was too transfixed with the thin, ghost-like figure standing behind Percy. The figure might as well have been fog. Except for the clear, bright blue eyes. Eyes that bored into her head; her soul.

"Luke?" She asked quietly, dazed, confused. The ghost just shook his head, fizzling out into the air, as Annabeth's head flopped backward, her eyes closing, the blackness surrounding her.

**A/N: Sorry, this is a lot to digest. Please don't get too mad at the tragic cliffy. I promised a happy ending, and, by George, I will deliver. **

** Also, thanks to my buddy Julian, who is most definitely reading this. He gave me the idea to bring back Luke. He's also most definitely going to tease me for saying 'by George'.**

** Worry not, though, because there WILL be a happy ending, eventually. Thanks for reading, review, because this is the best way for me to know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

"_Annabeth." _The voice beckoned to her, it's misty whisper slithering through her ears. _"Annabeth."_

"What do you want from me?" She called, into the dark, unable to move, to see, to breathe.

_"Annabeth." _The voice called again.

"What?" She cried, growing angry. But why? Why was she so angry? "What do you want from me?"

"Annabeth." A voice said again. This time, she could understand the voice. This time, the voice made her want to curl up and smile, to laugh, to love.

"Annabeth." Percy called, as her eyes opened. Blinking a couple times to adjust to the light, she cringed, bringing a weak hand up to her face and rubbing her eyes.

"Thank Gods you're awake."

"What…where am I?" She asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth awkwardly and slowly.

"You're in the hospital, honey."

"What? Why…the baby. Is the baby okay?"

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

"No."

"We can try again, it happens to tons of people."

"No."

"Annabeth, listen to me, what matters is that you're okay." He said, reaching out for her hand. His green eyes held sadness, concern, sincerity. She pulled her arm away from him, out of his reach. He cringed.

"My…my head hurts. I want to go back to sleep." She said quietly, lying on her side so that her back faced him.

"Alright." He agreed quietly, allowing her to close the eyelids that burned, to sink into a blackness, one where her husband mourned the death of the baby just as she had, one where there was still a baby to be, one where she could stay for a while.

And so she slammed her eyes shut, begging sleep to come, to tempt her into a dream world, and, she thought quietly to herself, to never let go. And so it did.

When Annabeth opened her eyes, she was seated at a small, wrought Iron café table, wearing the most comfortable of jeans with a soft t-shirt over them. Across from her sat Luke, again, wearing an outfit similar to her own. His blue eyes scanned her face, studying her, and his mouth remained set in an indecisive line.

"Luke." She acknowledged, tipping her head in his direction.

"Are you—"

"Is there anything to drink around here? I mean, we _are_ at a café." She said with a small smile, interrupting him.

"Uh, yeah, sure, what do you want?"

"Large coffee, peppermint syrup, cream…" She listed, smirking.

"Done." He replied, snapping his fingers. Immediately, a large beverage appeared before her.

"How did you—"

"Beside the point."

"Alright, then," She began, stirring her drink before taking a large sip, "Why am I here?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Don't play games." She said, taking another sip.

"I wasn't."

"So why are you here, then?"

"To counsel you."

"Oh, and why do I need counseling?" She asked, leaning back.

"Annabeth, you just lost a baby."

"I'm well aware."

"Shouldn't you be upset?"

"Well, according to Percy, 'we can just make another one,' so, no, Luke, I'm not upset."

"Really?" He asked. She nodded. "Because the tears on your face betray you." Annabeth lifted a hand to her face, touching her cheek. Indeed, there were tears on her fingers when she pulled them away. She quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Fine. I'm not okay."

"You don't want to just have another baby." He said, matter-of-factly.

"No!" She snapped, banging a fist on the table. "I want _this_ baby! I want my baby!"

"Admitting it is the first step."

"The first step to what? Honestly, do you think I'm lying to myself? Why in Hades would I ever do that? Do you think, for just one second, that—"

"Calm down, Annabeth." Luke said, leaning back. "It's just an expression."

Annabeth stood up, brushing her hands through her hair and rubbing her scalp. She paced around the brick patio, searching for something by which to identify their location. Indeed, there were trees around them, buildings, too, but they were blurred, as if the two were traveling by them at an incredible pace. The only thing with defined edges was the patio in which they sat.

Taking a step forward, Annabeth reached out, feeling for the tree. Instead, she was met with a sensation similar to water. Mist, almost. It clung to her hand, soft and supple, and rippled, the blurred green of the leaves shaking and shimmering.

"Where are we?" She asked, pulling her face away from the wall long enough to meet Luke's eyes.

"Why, New York City, of course." He answered with a smirk. "That little coffee shop on seventh that you and Percy loved to go to."

"Luke," She said, approaching him, "I've missed you."

"Well, this is random and unexpected." He said, his eyes narrowing dubiously.

"Luke, it's true, I've missed you so much. Nobody can compare to you."

"Annabeth," He heaved a sigh, sitting back down, "Flattery isn't going to make me let you out of here."

"It was worth a try." She muttered, pouting as she sat back down.

"It's not going to work, because one: I'm not a fool, and two: I have no control over where you go."

"Oh? This is news to me."

"It's whatever the Gods want. They tell me to counsel you in order to be granted rebirth, Hades, I'll do it. They bring you here to learn some lesson, well, you have no control over that, either."

"I don't understand. 'Learn a lesson?'"

"Annnndd," Luke said, dragging out the word, "_This_ is where we begin."

"What do you mean, 'begin'?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Luke stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off of his pants. Smiling, he lifted his hand, snapping as he had done before.

….

Suddenly, Annabeth was standing. Not only that, but she was walking as well. And, on top of _that, _she was bumping into someone. Someone that was holding a large stack of papers. Someone that was so tall and thick that bumping into them sent Annabeth sprawling onto the ground, knocking her head against the ground.

Groaning, she lifted her head up slightly, rubbing at her forehead. She blinked a few times, waiting for her surroundings to stop spinning, waiting for the concerned face in front of her to become clear.

"Are you okay, miss?" She heard a voice ask as, suddenly, the world was right again, the lines were straight and clear, the features of the people pushing past her were solid.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, accepting the outstretched hand and using it to pull herself up off the sidewalk. "I don't usually make such a first impression, but my name is Annabeth, by the way." She groaning, rubbing her back as she leaned back down to help the man pick up his papers.

"Quite alright, I'm not much better, myself." He chuckled in a voice that became all too clear.

Lifting her head, well, more like snapping her head up, her gray eyes were met with green ones. Eyes that crinkled around the edges in a way that you could tell he smiled and laughed a lot. Eyes that echoed the color of the sea.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

**A/N: I know this is unclear and vague, but I've got the next two chapters planned out so that it all works out. Bear with me! Please remember to comment so I know what you're thinking!**


	23. Chapter 23

_"Percy?"_ She asked, her eyes going wide. "What in Hades are you doing out here?"

"What? I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"I _mean_, why are you outside, and dressed like _that?"_ She cried, her eyes skimming his gelled back hair, put together suit and khaki overcoat.

"Miss, I think you're confused." He said, trying his best smile.

"Oh, Gods, I gotta go sit down. I must have a concussion, or something." Annabeth sank to the pavement again, rubbing her temples. Percy began to walk past her, then, slowly, thought better of it, turning back hesitantly.

"You know, I'm on my way home for lunch. It's just down the street. Would you care to join me? You look like you could use something to drink and a nice place to sit." He said, smiling lightly.

"I, uh, well," She stuttered, because, just then, she saw, over Percy's shoulder, Luke, rather, ghost form of Luke, nod at her. "Sure, thanks so much. That sounds great."

He led her to a brownstone building just a block or two away, pointing her up the stairs and making idle small talk with her all the while.

"Well, here we are." He said, stopping in front of a wide, Oak door. He slipped a key from his pocket, turning it in the lock and swinging the door open. "Honey, I'm home!" He called into the massive apartment, a smile creasing the edges of his eyes.

"Hi babe, how was your morning?" A woman called from the other room, startling Annabeth. Then, a doorway just down the hall produced a woman, about the same age as them, with long, chestnut hair. She wore a straight, light blue dress with a belt at her waist, a light cardigan draped covering her lithe arms. "Oh, I didn't know we were going to have company!" She smiled, her rosy lips parting to reveal a neat set of shiny white teeth. She was, no doubt about it, the most perfect woman in the world.

"I'm sorry, honey, I should have called ahead. This is Annabeth."

"Hi, how are you?" The woman smiled, reaching her hand out. And she wasn't even being sarcastic.

"Doing well, and you?" Annabeth answered, mustering a smile.

"Just fine. Just fine. So, do you work with Percy at the firm?"

"Well, no, I, well, I mean, I bumped into him on the street and hit my head. He, he was, uh, kind enough to offer me lunch and somewhere to collect my thoughts."

"Well, we're happy to have you here. Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water? Oh, and you can have a seat on that couch over there, if you'd like."

"Uh, water, would be nice. Thanks." Annabeth said, smiling weakly as she hesitantly took a seat on the couch. Percy sat across from her in an armchair.

"So, uh, do you do this every day?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Lunch? Yeah. I work at this investment firm, downtown, and Emily works at a law firm just down the street from here. Our lunches finally coincided, so we decided to meet at home for lunch."

"Emily? That's your wife's name?"

"Yeah."

"She's great." Annabeth smiled weakly, blinking her eyes to avoid crying. The two sat there in silence, avoiding eye contact, able to hear Emily in the kitchen, humming a tune as she prepared lunch and the drinks.

"So, uh, are those yours?" Annabeth asked, finally, pointing to a picture resting on the coffee table. Two babies were pictured, grinning toothless grins up at the camera.

"Oh, yeah, those are our twins, Clementine and Jack. Almost a year old. Can you believe it?"

"Wow, that…that's great." Annabeth said, earning a proud nod from Percy.

"Yeah, they're at daycare right now, we pick them up after work."

"That….that's, uh….do you have a bathroom?" Annabeth asked hurriedly. Percy pointed down the hall. She sprinted to where he pointed, quickly closing the door behind her.

Kneeling before the toilet, she dry heaved, sobbing as she did so, and, finally, with the nausea gone, slumped against the wall, wiping away her tears.

"What can you do, am I right?" She heard someone ask. Turning, she matched eyes with Luke, who was perched on the edge of the tub.

"Why….what in Hades is going on? Why is he married to someone else? Why does he have kids with her?"

"You're not there." Luke noted.

"Yeah. I get that." Annabeth snapped back at him.

"So…he's got a normal, perfect job, a normal, perfect wife, and normal, perfect kids."

"Are you saying…that because of _me_, that his life is messed up?"

"No, not entirely. And not just your life, either." Luke said, standing. Wordlessly, he pulled back the shade that covered the window. Lifting a hand, he pointed down to the busy street, and, following his gaze, Annabeth saw a blond woman, her age, with a suit on, an expensive handbag on one arm and a handsome man on the other. When the woman turned to cross the street, Annabeth could see that it _was_ her.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"'Fraid not."

"What, so the Gods put you up to this? Is that it?"

"Yup."

"So, what, they want to show me what I've missed out on?"

"Well, not exactly, but—"

"Well, I've got news for you, mister," Annabeth growled, jumping up and jabbing Luke in the chest, "I have a _very_ fulfilling life, one that I wouldn't change for all the freakin' money in the world!"

At this, Luke lifted his head towards the ceiling, smiling as if just having been told the worlds funniest joke. He nodded, looking back down at Annabeth.

"That's all I needed to hear." He said, snapping his fingers. With that, he was gone, and Annabeth was left alone, in the clean, white bathroom, and a stranger's gentle knocks on the door. Luke was gone. But she was still there.

"Are you alright in there?" Percy asked gently. "We keep hearing voices."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I think….Uh, I think it would be best if you were to go, now, Annabeth. Emily and I have to get back to work soon, you see."

"I have _had_ it!" Annabeth screamed, unsure if she was screaming to herself or to the Gods. "That is _enough!"_

"Wh-what?"

"I _said_," She seethed, "I have had _enough_ of this!" She screamed, flinging to door open and flying out, only to collide with Percy again. As before, the collision knocked her over, sending her flying into the tiles, her head hitting them with a crash. Then, as the searing pain overwhelmed her, she closed her eyes, welcoming the blackness.

…

"Annabeth?" Came a voice.

"Ouch." She answered, unable to say anything else. What could she say? That her head pounded like a drum? That her tongue was so dry, it felt like sandpaper? That her insides burned? That she was grieving over her miscarriage? That she was trapped in the wrong universe? _What?_

"You're awake, thank Gods."

"Wha—what happened?"

"Annabeth, you're in the hospital."

"Did I…did I really hit my head that badly?" She asked, bringing a hand to her temple. She kept her eyes closed, staving off the light for as long as possible.

"Hit your head? Annabeth? No, honey, you had some bleeding, but you're alright now."

"Bleeding?"

"Yes, honey, but the doctors took care of it. The baby's fine." At this, Annabeth's eyes snapped open, meeting with the green eyes belonging to Percy. He was dressed as usual: in a pair of jeans and a hoody, his hair tousled from sleep and his eyes weary from having stayed up all night at her bedside.

"I'm back." She exclaimed quietly.

"Back? Honey, are you alright? Should I get the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. It must've just been a dream."

"Al—alright. So, uh, the baby's fine. The doctor's say that you're just a little anemic, which is why you passed out, and why you bled so much. They stopped the bleeding and prescribed you some iron tablets."

"Wait. Back up. _Baby?_ Percy, babe, I _lost_ the baby. You said so yourself!"

"What?" He exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. "No, the doctor was just in a few minutes ago, she said the baby was completely fine! Alright, Annabeth, I'm getting the doctor, clearly something is up!" He said worriedly, jumping up from his chair and sprinting out the door.

"Well, alls well that ends well." Someone said. Annabeth turned her head, only to see Luke sitting comfortably in the chair Percy had just vacated.

"Luke, what's going on?"

"You wanted your baby, didn't you? Not a replacement baby?"

"Yeah, but—"

"So, you got your baby back. And your life back, for that matter. Not an easy request for the big man, by the way."

"You…you did this? For me?"

"No, silly, for Percy!" He teased, smirking. "Of course, for you."

"Luke, that's the nicest thing…" Annabeth began, tearing up.

"No need to thank me. I got in my counseling hours, you've got the husband and the baby, the Gods are happy. Everybody wins!"

"What…what did the Gods get from all of this?"

"They, well, Athena, mostly, wanted you to appreciate life, you know, really grab it by the balls and show it who's boss. And you did."

"All that, so my mother could prove…"

"Hey, hey, let's not get them upset, again!"

"Right, sorry."

"I'm real proud of you, kid."

"Gods, Luke, I didn't even do anything! I screamed at some people and had a near meltdown!"

"Not that, though that _was _hilarious. No, I mean, look at you! You just got a promotion, you've got a baby on the way, a son already, a husband. Your life is finally paying off the way it should have!"

"Oh, flatter me more!" She joked sarcastically. "So," She began, after a pause, "Where are you off to, now? Off to save some more demigods?"

"Actually, no. I'm…I'm getting reborn."

"Luke, that's great!"

"Thanks, Annabeth. That means a lot."

"I'm so happy for you." She said, a smiling filling her face. Luke just stood there, smiling and nodding. Suddenly, the two heard footsteps rounding the corner.

"I…I better go." Luke said, approaching her. She sat up carefully, attempting to hug him as best as she could. How could one even hug a ghost, anyway? After a brief pause, Luke stepped back, waving to her one last time before snapping his fingers and disappearing into the air.

"…so, she keeps saying that the baby's dead, and that she's hit her head, but—"

"Ms. Chase," the doctor began, interrupting.

"_Jackson_." Percy and Annabeth both corrected at the same time. They were met with evil glares from the doctor.

"Ms._ Jackson_, I'm the doctor who treated you, Doctor Sanchez. I understand you've had some mild confusion. I'd like to assure you, that _perfectly_ normal when waking up from being placed on medications. That grogginess should wear off soon enough." With a final glare at Percy, the doctor fled the room, her white coat flapping behind her.

"Percy, honey, c'mere." Annabeth said, smiling. She beckoned him over with the wave of a hand, patting the spot on the bed next to her. Hesitantly, he walked over, sitting down and looking her in the face.

Annabeth sat forward, mindful of her belly, and pulled Percy's face towards her, kissing him in a deep, passionate embrace. When he began reciprocating, she leaned in, melting into him and inhaling the smell of his cologne.

_"I love you."_


	24. Chapter 24

"Annabeth, will you quit kicking me in the back? I'm trying to sleep!" Percy muttered. It was May 6th, and, currently, Percy was sharing a bed with a _very_ pregnant Annabeth. She had glowed, just as any husband said to their pregnant wife. 'You're just feeling pride because you're seeing a manifestation of your manliness,' she had said. But he didn't think so. Proud, sure, but she truly glowed, inside and out. However, these past few days had not been so happy and shiny. On the contrary. The last two days had been torture: passing the due date and complaints thrown left and right. Sure, Percy had tried to be there for her, comforting her and all, but it was tough, especially given her karate-worthy kicks being shoved up his ass.

"Well, _sorry_ I have back pain!"

"Back pain?"

"Yeah, moron, I'm two days past my due date. The weight of this child is crushing my spine!" She snapped.

"Right, yeah, but, uh…."

"What?"

"Well, it's just that, um…"

"Spit it out, Percy, or I swear to Gods that I will sock you in the face!"

"Did it ever occur to you that you might be in labor?"

"What?" Annabeth snorted. "Percy, that's ridiculous! Don't you think I'd realize if I were in labor?"

"Look, it was just an idea, I mean, it could definitely happen!"

"Percy, honey," Annabeth snapped in a tight, fake-happy voice, "I am _not_ in labor." Upon finishing that sentence, she moaned, curling up into a ball and clenching her fists. "I. Am. Fine."

"No. You're." He replied, kissing her as punctuation between words, "Not."

"Percy, get away from me! I said I'm fine!"

"Whatever you say, dear." He replied sarcastically and proceeded to get out of bed. He walked to the kitchen, nonchalantly picking up the phone and dialing Thalia.

"Do you know what time it is, asshole? You better have a good reason."

"Well, it's just that Annabeth's in labor, but if you'd rather sleep in, then that's alright by me."

"What?" She asked, now wide awake. Seriously?"

"Yup. Though, she refuses to admit it."

"I'll be right there." Thalia said, and Percy could hear her slamming drawers around. Then she hung up, and a dial tone greeted Percy, thrumming rhythm in his ear. He put the phone down.

Leaning against the counter Percy rubbed his temples. Why was he so calm about this? It was weird. With a capital 'W'. Technically speaking, it was the first birth he was really ever going to experience. Technically speaking, it would be his first baby. Not child, but first, real, live baby. The kind that spits up, and poops itself, and never lets you sleep. That kind. So why, he asked himself, wasn't he freaked out?

Just then, Annabeth staggered out of the bedroom, both hands on her large belly. Her hair was matted in the back from a restless night, and she had black bags under her eyes. Oh, and a grimace set on her face. And she was heading over there, determinedly.

"Morning."

"You're wrong."

"About?"

"My being in labor. I haven't had any pain in, like, twenty minutes! It must've just been the way I was laying."

"Sure."

"Do not placate me, Jackson."

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." She said with narrowed eyes. "And I'm thirsty."

"What do you want? We've got some Orange juice, milk, and—"

"Oww." She interrupted, grabbing at her stomach and doubling over.

"Hmm, I think we're out of 'oww'."

"Very." She inhaled, "Funny."

"Thalia's on her way over." Percy said, taking out the carton of milk and bringing it to the table with two glasses.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, her face still facing downwards. "You didn't call her down from Brooklyn because of some Braxton Hicks, did you? I said I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know you did, but I figured you'd want a good distraction, and Thalia could, I don't know, take you out somewhere, or something." Percy said, taking a sip of milk.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Whatever."

"And Casper? Are you gonna take him out or stay with him?" Annabeth asked, her eyes narrowing even more.

"Miz Roberts said she would watch him."

"And where do you think you're gonna be?"

"Waiting at home for you to get back." He replied with a small smile.

"Why would you get rid of Casper?"

"Just in case you end up needing to go to the hospital." He said, rubbing her back.

"I said I'm FINE." She screamed the last word, clutching her belly as pain coursed through her again. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand, squeezing it tightly. Once the pain was gone, she let go, taking deep breaths. "But that might be a good idea, you know, just in case."

"I agree." He said, rubbing her back soothingly as they sat in silence. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's chest, still holding her belly protectively. A good twenty minutes later, they heard a key in the lock, and, moments, later, the doorway produced Thalia, her black hair standing up erratically, her black clothing rumpled. Thalia walked into the kitchen, removing her leather jacket and having a seat across from the couple.

"How are you?" She asked, lightly taking Annabeth's hand.

"Just fine. You didn't have to come all the way out here for me."

"It's my pleasure. Don't worry about it."

"So Percy said you were gonna distract me, or something." Annabeth said, her voice straining as she attempted to sit up.

"Indeed I am."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I was thinking a trip to the gym."

"What?" Percy asked finally, his voice filled with confusion. "A gym?"

"Yup. I was thinking we could swim a little bit to help get rid of these cramps."

"Yeah, you're right, swimming does get rid of cramps." Annabeth agreed, nodding her head. "See, Percy, even Thalia agrees that these are just cramps."

"Sure, I guess I just overreacted." Percy agreed with a tight smile, assisting Annabeth out of her chair. She walked into the bedroom, muttering something about changing into her bathing suit.

"What the fuck, Thalia?" Percy asked once Annabeth was out of earshot.

"What?" Thalia asked back, innocently.

"She's in _labor!_ These aren't just cramps! You were supposed to be on my side!"

"Moi?" Thalia asked sarcastically, throwing a hand up to her chest for emphasis. Percy let out an exasperated huff. "Don't get your panties in a hitch," She said finally, socking him in the arm playfully, "I _know_ she's in labor."

"What?"

"Swimming actually _does_ help cramps, even contractions. If Annabeth is having them really far apart, then there's no need to go into the hospital now. You'll just be sitting there and waiting. Might as well alleviate the pain and have some fun, right?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Oh, and don't send Casp to the woman upstairs, yet. Hang out with him, get some breakfast or something. The baby's probably not gonna be born for a while."

"Alright." Percy answered begrudgingly as the two watch Annabeth slip from the bedroom. She wore a maternity swimsuit, covered with a bold, paisley pattern, and a pair of loose cotton pants. She grabbed an oversized sweatshirt from the chair, throwing it on with difficulty.

"Ready to go?" She asked Thalia, pasting a smile on her face. Percy noticed that she clenched her fists, and her breathing had become deeper. She was riding out another contraction at that moment.

"Sure. Be back later, P."

"For the love of Gods, Thalia, stop calling me that!" He cried out, exasperatedly. "Love you, Annabeth."

The door closed behind them, and Percy was left alone in the room. Casper was still asleep, having slept through the whole thing, and Dorian was with him, having found a passion for sleeping in the same bed as the boy.

Percy sighed, leaning against the counter again. He rubbed his burning eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath. Whatever calmness and nonchalance he had had before was now gone, making way for nausea and the jitters. He felt as if he were going to puke.

But he didn't puke. Instead, he gathered the will to walk away from the counter, to grab the bag they had packed for the hospital, to grab his cellphone and tuck it into his pocket, to gather a bag for Casper, to put enough food in Dorian's bowl, to straighten up the house enough for when they came home. And so, by the time Casper woke up, Percy was exhausted from having done so much work on so little sleep.

"Morning Da—I mean Percy." Casper said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he walked into the living room.

"Casp, you know it's okay to call me whatever you want. I don't bite. Much." He smiled, earning a laugh from Casper.

"Okay, _Dad_." Casper said quietly, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Percy. Dorian followed closely at his feet, coming to a stop and plopping down at the foot of the couch. "Where's Mom?"

"She, well, uh, she's out with Auntie Thalia."

"Why?" The boy asked, now wide awake with the mention of his favorite aunt.

"To go swimming."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because it's a place only for girls."

"Oh." Casper said, content with the answer. He was quiet for a moment before looking up again to ask Percy another question. "Can I watch cartoons?"

"Sure, anything you want, bud. Here's the remote," Percy answered with a smile, handing over the remote, "And I'm going to the kitchen to make us some pancakes." Casper smiled, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels.

Percy retreated to the kitchen, making to food and bringing it out to the living room, where the two shared a promise 'not to tell Mom.' They watched several hours worth of cartoons, practically melting their brains in the process. Finally, during the third hour of SpongeBob, the phone rang, snapping Percy out of his TV coma.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone, walking into the kitchen so as not to disturb Casper.

"Hey, we're at the hospital." Came Thalia's voice.

"What? I thought you said there would be a long time!"

"Yeah, well, your kid had other plans." She replied.

"Uh, okay, what room are you in?"

"I have no idea! Ask at the front desk, or something!" She said, before hanging up.

"Okay." Percy exhaled, snapping the phone shut. He took a deep breath, spinning on his heels and jogging back into the living room.

"Casp, I'm gonna take you up to hang out with Miz Roberts."

"Why?"

"I have to go to the Hospital to meet Mom."

"Is she okay?"

"Casper, remember how we talked about what was gonna happen when Mom has the baby?" Percy asked gently, kneeling down.

"Yeah."

"Well, Mom is gonna have the baby very soon, and Miz Roberts said she'll hang out with you so I can be with Mom."

"Oh, okay. I still get to see the baby, though, right?"

"Yeah," Percy chuckled lightly, "You will."

Percy grabbed Casper's bag, walking him up to the old woman's apartment. Once he was sure that Casper was okay, he raced back down, grabbing the overnight bag and everything he needed. He flipped off the lights, locked the door, and hailed a cab.

The ride should have been short, around fifteen or twenty minutes. Unless, of course, you're stuck in the infamous New York City traffic. So, there he was, sitting in the back of a cab, bundled up with all the things he was bringing with him. Oh, and with a Pakistani cabbie who was yelling at the other cars what Percy could only assume were swears. Great. Just fan-freaking-tastic.

"Look, I get that the traffic is bad, but my wife is having a baby as we speak, and I really should be there, so…" Percy tried politely, but was only met with foreign words that he didn't understand being spat in his face. And then his phone rang.

"Where in Hades are you?" Thalia screamed at him. "They say her labor is going really fast! You better not miss this!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?" He growled back. "There's solid traffic all the way down 3rd."

"Well, if you don't get here, you will be in serious shit, man!" She spoke fast. Then, he heard, in a distant voice, "Come on Annabeth, he said he'll be here in just a couple minutes. Everything will be fine."

"I'll be there, I promise." Percy said, his heart speeding up.

"Yeah, well, you better be." Thalia said before hanging up.

Five more agonizing minutes of immobility later, and Percy was starting to get so antsy, he thought he was going to hit his head on the roof. He looked at his watch, looked up, looked back down again, went through the words to the song on the radio, and then looked back up again. Finally, he had had it.

"Oh, screw this." He cried out, exasperatedly, throwing a crumpled handful of bills at the cabbie as he leapt from the car, all several of the bags in tow.

The hospital was only, like, twenty blocks away. He could totally make it, right? He just had to keep running. Running past all the stuck cars, all the people, the bikes, and the stores. Just keep running.

So that's what he did. He ran. He ran in the humidity, his shirt clinging to his body with sweat. He ran, his ankles bleeding as blisters developed. He ran, his arms feeling like lead with the weight of the bags. He. Ran.

It paid off, though. Even if when, twenty blocks later, he was met by concerned eyes as he staggered into the hospital. Even if they stared at his wheezing, sweaty self as he asked what room she was in. Even if he had to stagger to her room and push past several people. Even if.

"What in Hades—" Thalia asked, as he limped into the room.

"I ran." He wheezed, pushing all the bags into her arms.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you guys some alone time. I'll go pick up Casper and bring him by—"

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled as another contraction ripped through her body. Her hair clung to her sweaty forehead in thin strands, her face red, and her arms shaking as they gripped the side of the bed. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm here, honey, I'm here." He whispered, detaching one hand from the side of the bed and gripping it in his own.

"Alright, Mrs. Jackson. You're ten centimeters dilated. I'm going to say 'push', and then you have to push. I'll count to ten, and then you can take a break, okay?" The doctor said in a calm, even tone.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Get it out!"

"Okay, push!" The doctor encouraged. Annabeth jolted forward with the force, her eyes clamped shut, her body trembling. After ten seconds, she fell back on the pillows, breathing heavily.

"Okay, a couple more!" The doctor said, and the process was repeated, until the doctor was able to extract a baby and carry it away to be cleaned and checked. Annabeth relaxed on the pillows, shaking, clammy, crying. Percy held her tightly, calming her, reassuring her. When the two heard the cry of the baby, they grinned at each other, grins that could never fade.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, you have a new baby girl!" The doctor said, turning around slowly and presenting to them a small, red, baby. Annbeth took the baby in open arms, tucking the blanket around her gently and lightly running her fingertips over the baby's features.

"Hi, there." Annabeth cooed softly, a grin covering her tired face. Percy could only smile widely, unable to form words.

"Do you have a name picked out, yet?" A nurse asked, stepping forward with a clipboard in her arms. Annabeth turned to Percy, an inquisitive look on her face. They had declined to find out the sex of the baby, and, in their hectic, erratic nature, had neither picked out names nor thought about any.

"Well, we, uh, um…" She said, stumbling to find words.

"I can come back later, if you'd—"

"Scarlett." Percy interrupted, with certainty. "Scarlett."

"Percy, are you…"

"Yes." He replied, turning from his wife to the nurse. "Are you okay with that?"

"That's just fine." Annabeth said, a smile covering her face. She yawned.

"Okay, mom," The nurse said, placing the clipboard down. "You've had a big day, now it's time to get some sleep. How about I take the baby to the nursery and you can take a nap?"

"That sounds great." Annabeth agreed, gently handing over the child, with some hesitation, to the nurse. Percy helped her into a wheelchair to move to a recovery room, and the two were pointed down the hall to a small, one bed room with light teal-colored walls. Percy then helped Annabeth into that bed, settling the pillows behind her.

As she drifted off to a much needed sleep, Percy looked out the door, and saw, on the face of a passing male nurse, a grin, rather, a smirk, and, accompanying it, golden eyes. Percy laughed to himself quietly.

…..

After resting for a while, Annabeth decided that she wanted to see the baby again. So, once again, Percy helped her into a wheelchair, tucking her curls behind her. He wheeled her down to the large window of the nursery, where one could see all of the babies that lay there. They found Scarlett and watched her intently, not that she did more than sleep and move her small fist once or twice.

Then, though, Annabeth's eyes were drawn to the child laying next to Scarlett, a small boy with little tufts of blond hair. The baby had watery blue eyes, alert and wide open, for such a small baby.

The baby seemed to track Annabeth with its eyes, and slowly grinned at her, a look of recognition passing over his face.

"Is that little boy yours?" She asked, turning to the couple beside them. The two of them, a man and woman around the same age as them, nodded, smiling.

"What's his name?"

"Well, err, we don't uh…" The man began, attempting to find words.

"We can't seem to agree on a name yet." The woman filled in, posting a tight smile on her face.

"Mrs. Jackson, it's time to go back to your room, now." A nurse said, interrupting their conversation. Annabeth nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment. As she was being wheeled away, she turned, calling over her shoulder.

"You should consider the name 'Luke'." She called to the stunned parents, seeing the gears work in their heads, small smiles illuminating their faces. Then, she turned back around, facing forward, and never looked back.

**A/N: Sorry this is so long! I just kept writing! If you can't tell, I'm starting to wrap up the story, so there will only be another chapter or two. If you have any requests, please put them in reviews so I'll know! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Nous aurons besoin d'emballer mes livres." Scarlett said in perfect French, adjusting her light blue tank top. She reached up the leg of her oversized men's basketball shorts to scratch a bug bite on her calf. She was eighteen years old, packing for college with both parents.

"Oui, ceux qui ne vous planifiez d'apporter?" Annabeth asked.

"Guys." Percy interrupted, lifting his head from a cardboard box. At forty four, his hair still showed no signs of gray, and his eyes were still clear. His face was free of wrinkles, other than the small lines next to his eyes, which told of his love of laughter.

"Eh bien, les classiques, sans aucun doute. Peut-être que certains modernistes ceux ainsi?" Scarlett replied, ignoring Percy.

"Guys!" Percy cried. "Come on, you _know_ I hate not being able to understand you! I took Spanish in school! How am I expected to understand any of this?"

"Sí, lo siento, Papa" Scarlett switched to Spanish. "Nosotras estamos hablando sobre mis libros."

"Percy, ¿Que comida quieres?" Annabeth joined in, tightening her long, blonde ponytail, her gray eyes illuminated.

"Hey, I said I _took_ Spanish in school. I didn't say anything about being _good_ at it!" Percy grumbled, leaning back down into the box.

"Sorry, Dad. Mom and I were just talking about my books. Oh, and then she asked you what you wanted for lunch." Scarlett explained with a giggle. Brushing a strand of wavy blonde hair from her tan face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Percy muttered, packing a stack of shirts. "You know, I don't remember going through half this much trouble when we packed up Casper."

"That's because Casper was so ready to move out, he had everything packed up in an hour!" Annabeth said with a laugh. "Couldn't wait to start at Harvard."

"Yeah, well, unlike my evil counterpart, I love and cherish my parents." Scarlett said sarcastically with a snort.

"Oh, really, Scar?" A voice came from the doorway just then. The three of them all turned their heads, only to see Casper standing there, a smirk on his face. His blond curls had been shaved into a neat buzz cut, and his eyes were, for once, visible, green and lively.

"Wow, dweeb, you made it!" Scarlett exclaimed, jumping up to give him a hug.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? My little monster is going off to college! Well, even if it isn't _Ivy _League."

"Shut up! And I'll have you know, Mr. Harvard, that GW is a perfectly respectable school!"

"Whatever you say, dear." Casper mocked, hugging his sister. "How about I treat you to some coffee, and we can catch up?"

"I don't know, what do you say, Mom?" Scarlett asked, turning towards her mother.

"Hey, what about me?" Percy cried out indignantly, once more lifting his head from the box he was packing.

"Sure, but I'm making brisket for dinner, so don't fill up." Annabeth answered. "And you," she said, turning to Percy and socking him on the arm, "Shouldn't be complaining, because we're gonna have the house _all_ to ourselves." With that, Percy grinned, resuming his packing.

"Gross, Mom, I did _not_ want to hear that!" Scarlett cried, miming a gag. Her parents only grinned.

"Hey, I had to be around when _you_ came about. I wouldn't complain, if I were you." Casper shrugged, steering her away towards the door. The siblings walked out the front door of the small house, which had been purchased shortly after Scarlett's birth. They got into Casper's blue Toyota, driving off down the street and to the coffee shop in the town center.

The joint was small, with the smell of roasting coffee beans radiating from it for a block in either direction. Palm trees stood in either corner, and, in one of them, lay a stuffed toy monkey. Scarlett had always been fascinated by that monkey.

"So, what do you want?" Casper asked, his eyes intently scanning the blackboard with the different drinks written on it.

"Hmm, let's see, extra large iced coffee, with peppermint syrup, three spoonfuls of sugar, and a healthy dose of cream, please." She politely told the barista.

"How are you not morbidly obese right now?" Casper asked, turning to her, his nose crinkling up in mock disgust.

"Well, as you know, I've got _quite _the belly here, and the pounds just keep stacking up." She retorted sarcastically, patting her flat stomach.

"And for you, sir?" The barista asked, interrupting them.

"Iced green tea, with a little honey, please. Medium." Casper said politely, taking out his wallet to pay. "Oh, don't get your panties in a hitch trying to pay." He said, a smirk on his face as he turned his face to Scarlett.

"Hey, you said you were gonna _treat_ me." She reminded him, a smug look crossing her face.

"How could I ever have forgotten?" Casper replied, shaking his head a little.

They retrieved their drinks, retiring to a small, wrought iron table on the outside patio. Casper took small, polite sips of his drink, whereas Scarlett set right in, taking large gulps and slouching in her chair.

"Quite the lady, aren't we?" Casper mused, smirking.

"Oh, indubitably." Scarlett shot back in a fake British accent.

"Just…take care of yourself, alright?" Casper sobered up, concerned for his little sister.

"I will, I will, _Mom_."

"No, really, Scar. I mean it. Don't do anything stupid. Don't get too full of hubris."

"I know, Casp…I won't. I promise." She replied, softening up.

"Promise?" He asked again. A nod came in return. "Okay, then. It's just, you know, you…you're just so, I don't know, _unpredictable_."

"Unpredictable? Well, isn't that a good thing? _Life_, in its very nature is unpredictable!"

"Yeah, I know, I know, but I worry about you. You know?"

"Yeah," She sighed "I know."

"Alright." Casper said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Alright." Scarlett concluded.

"I'm gonna miss you, kid." He smiled, clapping her on the shoulder proudly.

…..

Scarlett stood in a room full of strangers, a small, cramped room. Everyone looked at one another, some wheezing with the uncertainty of one's orientation, some looking nauseous, as if they hadn't eaten all day. Others stood outside the room, pacing nervously. A clean, chemical smell filled the air, though it could not be determined whether it was fresh paint or cleaning supplies. Either way, the smell was making Scarlett nauseous, and she decided to step out of the room to linger just outside the door.

Fanning her face to rid herself of her red cheeks, Scarlett inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts. When she opened her green eyes again, she was met by clear, bright blue ones.

"Hey." The eyes smiled, speaking in a calm, handsome tone.

"Hey." Scarlett answered, suddenly shy. The flush returned to her cheeks, and she brushed a blonde curl from her face.

"You here for orientation?" He asked, running a hand through his golden colored hair.

"Yup. Too many people, though, and it smells like cleaning supplies. Too hot in there."

"I can see that." He chuckled, noticing her red face.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" Scarlett prickled, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." The eyes answered with a smile. "You just look a little heated."

"Yeah, well, like I said—it's hot in there."

"Indeed you did say that." He smiled. "So, what do you say? Can I cool you down with a drink after this is over? My treat."

"Hmm, you know, I might just take you up on that offer."

"Cool." He said, smiling.

"Cool." She replied, smiling back.

"Well, we better be heading in." He said after a moment, pointing into the room.

"Oh, right." She muttered, ripped from her thoughts. She began to follow him in, her gaze fixed on the ugly red carpeting.

"Oh, hey," He spun around suddenly, an inquisitive look in his eyes, "I forgot to get your name!"

"Oh, right, duh!" She said, tapping herself on the forehead. "Scarlett." She replied, sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett." He answered, shaking her hand. "I'm Luke."


End file.
